


Trapped

by SuchASeeweedBrain



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Avi's a bodyguard, Crime AU, M/M, Mitch and Kirstie are bff's, Organized Crime, Scott is a crimelord, Travis is a ninja, so are Scott and Kevin, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 34,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchASeeweedBrain/pseuds/SuchASeeweedBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crime AU: Mitch Grassi is not someone to be messed with. Or at least, he likes to think so. His sort of boyfriend is a bit of an asshole, and certainly a criminal, but he makes him laugh, and get's him and Kirstie a discount on their rent. When Mitch meets a handsome man in a club he's not supposed to be in, he knows he's in trouble. </p>
<p>This story is a big Youtuber party, with appearances of Tyler, Joe, Colleen and Maisie (who's not a Youtuber, but she's been in Superfruit and I love her!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Cursing.  
> I am also posting this story on Wattpad, but I'm not a big fan of the lay-out and format there.

Mitch slipped out of the bed quietly. He looked back at the man still sleeping. His light blonde hair was sticking up in a few very…interesting angles. His icy blue eyes that Mitch remembered vividly were still closed. Mitch silently picked his shirt up from the floor. Thank whatever is up there that his phone had stayed in his pocket when it was tossed across the room last night. He did not have time to go look for it, plus it had to have been going off like crazy. 

2:30 – Missed call from: Hunter  
2:33 – Missed call from: Hunter  
2:34 – Text message: Mitch where the hell are you? Answer your damn phone.  
2:44 – Missed call from: Hunter  
2:46 – Text message: If you are not at my place by ten tomorrow morning, things are gonna be bad.

He sighed at the threat in that last text. Miraculously he might actually be able to make Hunter’s deadline, wrong word choice but okay, since it was only nine now. Why did Hunter have to be so…possessive? It’s not like Mitch was actually his boyfriend. He was more like a replacement for Hunter’s right hand. He did not like it, but when you live in Hunter Grayson’s territory and he wants you, you don’t say no. He pulled his shirt over his head and slipped out of the bedroom.  
He hadn’t really noticed last night, but it was a really nice place, very open, very light. He walked in the direction he was certain was the front door. The couch was light and looked very inviting, Mitch froze, it also looked very occupied. A man with dark skin, short hair and a questioning eyebrow raised was looking at Mitch.  
‘Good morning?’ The guy spoke, a hint of humour in his voice. Mitch pulled himself together.  
‘Morning.’ He replied casually. There was no way a guy who looked like the man still asleep did not have strangers leave his room more often.  
‘Leaving so early?’ The man on the couch asked.  
‘Yeah, he’s still playing Sleeping Beauty but I really have to go, my roommate is freaking out. I’m pretty sure she thinks I’m dead in an alley somewhere.’ Mitch lied, it had always been an easy task for him, lying. He could be very calm and collected when he wanted to.  
‘Okay. Well good luck then.’ The man replied. Giving him what seemed like a genuine smile.  
‘Thanks.’ Mitch said, grabbing his jacket from a chair as he made his way to the door. When he got to the hallway he sighed. Damn, that could have gone a lot worse. Now all he needed to do was come up with something good as to why he hadn’t answered his phone last night. He stepped outside and took his phone from his pocket. He dialled Kirstie, his best friend and roommate. As his phone rang he started walking towards what seemed like the main street, hoping to pick up a cab there.  
‘What the hell Mitch, it’s nine in the freaking morning.’ Kirstie’s annoyed voice came over the phone. He heard sheets rustling as she moved around in her bed.  
‘Sorry, but I have to talk to you. Did Hunter call you last night?’ He asked shoving his other hand in his pocket.  
‘No. Mitch what’s wrong? Are you okay?’ She sounded a lot more awake immediately.  
‘I’m okay, I just didn’t answer my phone last night and he called me a couple of times and I sort of need an alibi.’ He explained quickly.  
‘Didn’t answer your phone? Mitchie, what were you up to?’ Her voice turned curious and excited immediately. He laughed.  
‘Can I tell you that later? Can we just say I went out with you and we got a little drunk and I fell asleep at our place and I woke up this morning and left to go to him immediately?’ He asked as he flagged down a cab.  
‘Of course. As long as you promise to come over to mine after you take care of the monster, and tell me everything.’ She said, a slight concerned hint to her voice, that she tried very hard to hide.  
‘Absolutely. I’ll call you. Thanks girl.’ He said, telling the cabby the address while covering the phone.  
‘Of course Madeline, you got it. Love ya.’ Kirstie laughed.  
‘Love you too, Christopher. Bye.’ He laughed and hung up. When the taxi pulled up to the right address he fished his wallet from his back pocket and paid the driver. He got out and took a deep breath as he watched the building. He walked towards the front door where Avi was standing. Avi was Hunter’s doorman and first line of defence. Mitch loved the guy.  
‘Mitchie, you better be prepared, he’s pissed.’ Avi said in that incredibly deep bass voice. Mitch made a face.  
‘I know. I just hope he’ll buy my story.’ Mitch said, stopping next to the other man.  
‘Please Mitch, you know just as well as I do that he always believes your lies. You are like the best liar I’ve ever met.’ Avi rolled his eyes.  
‘I’m not sure if that’s a compliment, but thanks anyways.’ Mitch laughed. ‘I’m gonna head in before he actually kills me.’  
‘Good luck.’ Avi said as he opened the door for him. Mitch smiled as he walked into the building. The best lies are half-truths, he reminded himself as he entered the room he knew Hunter would be in. He was lounging on the couch looking slightly bored, but mostly annoyed. He looked up as soon as Mitch entered the room. Hazel eyes narrowed as he saw who it was.  
‘Where the hell have you been?’ He growled, getting up from the couch in one smooth move. The few people that were in the room immediately looked over at them. Filthy bloodsuckers.  
‘I went out with Kirstie last night, I had a few to many drinks and fell asleep on our couch, my phone was in my jacket so I didn’t hear it go off.’ He really didn’t want to, but for his sake he added: ‘I’m sorry.’ He said, widening his eyes slightly. It made him look younger and less of his slightly bitchy self. Hunter stepped into his personal space, he could smell the cigarettes on his breath.  
‘Do not, do that, again.’ He said, lowering his voice as he towered over Mitch. With his 6’2 he was certainly a lot taller than Mitch’ 5’10. Mitch grit his teeth as Hunter grabbed his arm, long fingers clenched tightly around his biceps.  
‘Now, we were discussing a business thing so you go upstairs and make sure you don’t bother anyone.’ Hunter said, pulling him along back to the hallway. Mitch looked back at the guys in the room. Hunter had worked with them before.  
‘Hey guys. Just remember, half of all bank robberies take place on a Friday.’ Mitch smiled before going to walk out of the room.  
‘Wait. Hold up.’ One of the guys, his name was Mick said. Mitch stopped. ‘What do you mean by that?’  
‘I mean that it’s a fact, that half of all bank robberies take place on a Friday. It is in fact, a well-known thing amongst police and bank security. They are always more on guard on Fridays.’ Mitch explained. Mick raised an eyebrow at Hunter.  
‘Who exactly is this?’ He asked, slight accent slipping into his words.  
‘No one, you were just leaving. Right?’ Hunter said, with a look that made it very clear there was only one right answer.  
‘Yeah. I was.’ Mitch confirmed.  
‘I will call you tomorrow.’ Hunter dismissed him. He just nodded, gave a quick, half flirty smile to Mick and then walked back towards the front door. Hunter got like this. He would be too wrapped up in one of his little plans, too wrapped up to be pissed with Mitch was a rarity though. They probably had something big going on. As Mitch left the room he just caught Hunter’s voice:  
‘We’re changing the day….’ Mitch couldn’t help but chuckle. He walked back out the front door. Smiled at Avi and gave him a thumbs up. He never wanted to make him too worried. He started walking down the street and called Kirstie.  
‘So, the monster has released me, for the time being.’ Mitch started as soon as Kirstie picked up.  
‘Great! You on your way over? I can’t wait to hear this story!’ She squealed excitedly. He laughed.  
‘Yep, walking towards you know. I’ll be there in ten-ish.’ He grinned. He loved when Kirstie got like this. He could imagine his tiny friend sitting on the couch, brown eyes even bigger than normal, about three seconds away from bouncing up and down in her seat.  
‘Yay!’ She exclaimed. ‘How’s Avi?’ She questioned. Mitch shrugged.  
‘Fine I guess. Concerned about me, as usual.’ He answered.  
‘Good, someone has to be, seeing as you’re not.’ Mitch rolled his eyes.  
‘Whatever Kirst. I’ll be right there.’ Mitch said.  
‘Okay babe. See ya.’ She said, making a kissy sound before hanging up. He finished the walk back to his and Kirstie’s apartment. He smiled at the older man selling papers from his little stand across the street before plucking his key from his pocket and opening the door to their apartment complex. He pressed the button for the elevator. He was not about to walk up six flights of stairs. The elevator dinged just as the front door opened again. He stepped inside and held the door for Esther, Avi’s sister.  
‘Hey Mitch, thanks. How are you?’ She asked, stepping into the elevator pressing the button for both their floors.  
‘No problem. I’m good, how are you?’ He asked. He liked Esther, she was always polite, very much like Avi in that way.  
‘Very good, seen Avi recently?’ She inquired as the elevator finally started moving.  
‘Yeah, just saw him like fifteen minutes ago.’ He smiled. He loved how close the siblings were. ‘He looked good, calm.’ He added, because he knew how worried Esther got about her brother.  
‘Good, thanks Mitch.’ She said as the elevator stopped at her floor. Mitch smiled and waved as she started down the hall. She waved back right as the doors started closing. Mitch leaned against the wall as the elevator rose one floor further. The doors opened again and Mitch stepped out quickly. He wasn’t the biggest fan of elevators. He softly hummed the tune to Latch by Disclosure. He’d had that song stuck in his head for a few days now. It was starting to get annoying.  
He picked the right key from his keychain and opened the apartment door. He heard paws scratching over the wooden floor as Olaf, Kirstie’s incredibly fluffy and white dog hurled himself around the corner. Mitch quickly shut the door behind him as the dog jumped on him. He groaned as the dog threw his full weight against him.  
‘Hey boy. Good to see you too.’ He heard the padding of bare feet as Kirstie came around the corner from the living room.  
‘Mitchie!’ She smiled widely, nudging the dog out of the way and wrapping her arms around him.  
‘Hey Kirst.’ He smiled. Taking a deep breath of her familiar fragrance. Next thing he knew he was being yanked away from the hallway, shoes and jacket still on. For such a small girl, she was surprisingly strong. She plopped down on the couch.  
‘Speak!’ She announced in a deep voice.  
‘Jeez Kirst, let me take my jacket off first.’ He laughed. He shrugged his jacket off as Olaf dropped himself at their feet.  
‘Okay great, now tell me about last night!’ Her voice shot up about an octave. Mitch rolled his eyes.  
‘Fine, okay. So I went to that new place down town, Four Twenty, and I was just relaxing, having a few drinks and then this guy comes to sit next to me at the bar. He’s like 6’4 blonde hair, blue eyes and a jawline that you could cut yourself on. So naturally, I turn my flirt on. His name was Scott, and next thing I know he casually tells me his father owns the place, but he lives in Texas so he basically runs it.’ Mitch ran his hand through his hair. ‘That’s also the point where I realized he was Scott Hoying, basically one of Hunter’s biggest competitors.’ He made a face. Kirstie laughed.  
‘Oops.’ She giggled.  
‘Yeah you could say that. But at that point I was slightly not sober and he was still hot, so I kissed him, or he kissed me, I’m not entirely sure. After that I end up at his apartment and this story becomes a bit to mature for little Olaf’s ears.’ Mitch grinned sneakily. Kirstie swatted his arm.  
‘Ass.’ She moped.  
‘O there was definitely ass involved.’ Mitch tried very hard to keep a straight face as he saw the mild shock fly over Kirstie’s face. It amazed him she was still shocked when he said these kind of things. They both burst out laughing as they made eye contact.


	2. Don't Argue With a Grassi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch takes Kirstie with him to work and we meet a small and colourful bartender with a mysterious boyfriend.

Mitch was lounging on the couch, Olaf was curled up at his feet. It was around eight and him and Kirstie just ate. Kirstie dragged her feet as she came back into the room.   
‘Mitchie.’ She whined, stretching out the syllables. ‘I’m bored.’ She dropped herself on the couch, leaning her head on his leg. He sighed. 

‘What do you wanna do? Get some ice-cream? Watch a movie?’ He asked, running his hand through her wild blonde hair. She pouted and shook her head. ‘Well I have rehearsal soon. You could come if you want to.’ Mitch suggested. Three nights a week he did some singing at one of Hunter’s clubs, it was one of the perks of “dating” Hunter. That and the discount on the rent of their apartment. All in all this whole thing between him and Hunter was more a business deal than anything else. 

‘Oh! Yes! That’d be fun. It’s been ages!’ Kirstie perked up immediately. Mitch smiled. 

‘Good. We leave in like, twenty minutes.’ Kirstie hopped straight back off the couch and walked to her room. 

‘I’ve got to get me something to wear.’ She laughed. Mitch heard the door of her closet slam open. Mitch just leaned back on their comfortable dark grey couch. He’d made sure he was ready before he sat down. After trying on more shirts then he liked to admit he’d chosen to go for his black skinny jeans paired with a long sleeved button up with pink/ purple flowers and the sleeves rolled up. 

Twenty minutes later Kirstie came walking out of her room in a black skater skirt and a flowery top tucked into it. 

‘Dear Lord.’ Mitch grinned. ‘We match.’ 

‘We are so in sync.’ Kirstie drawled. She put her hand on the arm he held out to her as they walked out the door. 

The trip to the club was a short one. Mitch started around nine thirty, but he liked to be there early. The place opened at nine and he was usually there around eight thirty, he would run through everything with the dancers, get his mic set up right. He walked in through the back door, taking Kirstie with him past the security guard who gave him a friendly smile. Most of the dancers were already warming up on the stage when they entered the main part of the club. 

‘Mitchie!’ One of the girls called, hopping off stage and running over to them. She draped her arms around his neck, brown curls flying around her head. 

‘Hey Colleen.’ Mitch laughed, quickly wrapping his arms around her. 

‘Hey Mitch.’ Colleen’s fiancé Josh greeted from the DJ table. He waved at him as Colleen let go of him. 

‘What songs are we doing today?’ He called at Josh. He shrugged. 

‘What do you wanna do?’ He questioned, running a hand through his hair. 

‘I had kind of a cool idea for Titanium.’ Mitch said, walking closer so he wouldn’t have to yell. 

‘Okay, great. Show me what you got.’ Josh grinned, coming from behind his booth and holding out his hand to Mitch. Mitch took it and let him pull him onto the stage. Josh, being the Southern gentleman he was, also helped Kirstie up. 

‘Hey Kirstie, long time no see.’ He said. She smiled at him. 

‘I know, it’s been too long.’ She responded as she sat down on the seat he pulled from backstage for her. Mitch grinned as he waved at Grace and Mamrie who were wrapped up in some sort of discussion over what alcohol to mix with what fruit. 

‘Okay people can I have your attention please.’ Mitch called, all the dancers looked at him expectantly. The three girls were on his left and the three boys: Sawyer, Joey and Casper   
were on his right. Joey smiled at him. 

‘I have an idea for Titanium, if ya’ll could go to where you’re at when we get to the first chorus.’ Mitch requested. He stood calmly in the middle of the stage as the others shuffled into position. 

‘Why have we got to change things up. Titanium is fine the way we do it.’ Sawyers annoyed drawl filled the air. Mitch had to try very hard to keep himself from rolling his eyes. 

‘Because I’m not fine with just fine.’ Mitch replied, giving him a fake smile. Sawyer rolled his annoyingly blue eyes. Mitch took a deep breath.

‘So what I was thinking, was if we switch the sides here, so Sawyer goes right and Colleen left, we get a really cool effect on the “shoot me down” part.’ He explained, turning to face the dancers. Colleen nodded. 

‘Yeah, you mean sort of sliding across on the “shoot me down”. That sounds cool. Do you also wanna switch back on the next “shoot me down” or do you wanna stay like that?’ Mitch tapped his chin. 

‘I think stay like that. You get a nicer mix with Sawyer, Mames and Joey on the one side and Colleen, Casper and Grace on the other. Should we give it a try?’ He decided. Colleen nodded and moved into place. Sawyer still looked annoyed but he did go where he needed to go, so Mitch assumed he was down with the plan. 

‘Okay, one, two, three.’ Mitch counted down, as Kirstie handed him the mic she’d gotten from Josh the DJ started the track. Mitch started the song with his back to where the audience would later be. He sung through the first part of the song, giving Josh the time to get his mic settings right. Right before the chorus he gave Josh the thumbs up, agreeing with him on the settings. When he reached the part where they switched he immediately smiled. It gave an entire new dimension to the dance. When he continued he noticed Sawyer messing up a few of the steps. He motioned for Josh to cut the track. 

‘That was cool!’ Colleen grinned widely. 

‘Yeah, I love it.’ Joey agreed. ‘Makes it look ten times more complicated.’ 

‘It is.’ Sawyer growled. Colleen raised her eyebrows at him. 

‘What do you mean?’ Mitch sighed. 

‘I’m always on your left, the whole dance will be backwards.’ He whined. Mitch was done.

‘Okay, right now, you’re getting on my last nerve.’ He hissed. ‘Switch.’ He spat at the dancer. Sawyers eyes widened slightly. 

‘Jeez, bossy much.’ Sawyer muttered. Mitch just smiled and turned around as he quietly sang: 

‘Darling I’m a nightmare dressed like a daydream.’ Everyone burst out laughing at that, even Sawyer couldn’t stop a smile from spreading over his face. Despite the amount of times Sawyer and Mitch clashed, they could actually really laugh together. They were just too similar to really get along for a longer period of time. They were both hot headed and stubborn people that did not like to be told what to do. Which often resulted in arguments. 

‘Okay. Let’s run it again.’ Sawyer said, still smiling. 

After running through the song a few times Sawyer was fine. Mitch and Josh decided on the rest of the set as the doors opened. Kirstie insisted he’d do Problem and since it was a song he sincerely enjoyed, he didn’t put up much of a fight. Mitch could feel the nerves starting to creep around in his stomach. No matter how many times he did this, he could still feel his throat clench at the thought of having to sing in front of all these people. Lucky for him, as soon as he actually started, it all melted away. 

He loved singing, probably more than anything. He loved the reactions of the crowd, he loved the applause. Seeing people throw their hands up and their heads back. He loved seeing what kind of reactions he could pull from people. Josh insisted that was what made him so popular amongst the regulars of the club. He wasn’t a playlist, with tracks that just played, no matter what happened. He liked to compare him to a mood ring, which Mitch still insisted was an insult. He played on emotions, sensed them and reacted to them. He always kept Josh on his toes, because even though they made a set list, Mitch was known to switch up songs as they went. 

Tonight though, he behaved perfectly well. After he finished his last song, he made a half-assed curtsy and made his way back stage to where Kirstie launched herself at him. 

‘Mitch! I forgot how much I loved this! I should totally come more often.’ She grinned widely. He looked at the guy over her shoulder. 

‘Hey Jer. How many drinks has she had?’ He greeted Kirstie’s boyfriend. He laughed. 

‘A few. You were great, as usual.’ He complimented. 

‘Thanks. I totally should have worn a t-shirt though, I’m hot as hell.’ Mitch puffed, pulling at his button-up. ‘I’m gonna get a drink. You can handle her right?’ He smirked at Jeremy. 

‘You know no one can handle her.’ He rolled his eyes, but smiled as Kirstie was dancing along to the song Josh was playing. Mitch touched his arm quickly before moving toward the general area of the club. He passed by Josh quickly to thank him. He just grinned and tapped his imaginary hat. 

‘The usual please Ty.’ Mitch said to the bubbly, currently lilac haired bartender. 

‘Anything for you babe. You slayed tonight.’ He drawled, with a slight lisp. Tyler was, how to put this delicately, a character. Mitch found him hilarious, but there was no doubt he was a memorable person. With an height of only about 5’4, hair in all the colours of the rainbow and a cackle that was a reason to laugh on its own, his total lack of a filter made him twice as hilarious. 

‘Thanks.’ Mitch stretched out the syllables. ‘It’s hot as hell up there though.’ He said, wiping imaginary sweat of his forehead. 

‘Honey I imagine anywhere you sit down becomes ten times hotter immediately.’ Tyler was always good for Mitch’s confidence. Tyler was always complimentary, some would say flirty, but Mitch knew he was very happy with his boyfriend. Tyler slid his glass over the bar towards him, and actually leaned over to put a bottle of water next to it. 

‘Thanks Ty.’ Mitch smiled as the smaller man darted towards his next client. Mitch broke the seal on the water bottle and gulped almost the whole thing down immediately. He followed it up with a good sip of vodka tonic and leaned against the bar. He let his dark eyes scan the crowd as he put some of his weight on one of the barstools. He waved at Joey, who seemed to be enjoying himself in a sandwich of Sawyer and some random hot guy. Mitch grinned as he turned back to the bar, Tyler skipped back over. 

‘So, Joey is having the time of his life.’ Tyler giggled. 

‘Oh yes, he’s enjoying that, as he should.’ Mitch laughed. Tyler’s loud cackle ran through the air. 

‘Oh, I see something you might enjoy.’ When Tyler got that sneaky look on his face, you knew something good was coming. Mitch turned around to see what he was talking about, only to almost fall of his stool. Tall, blond hair, blue eyes and a jawline to die for. Scott. 

‘What the hell is he doing here?’ Mitch didn’t realize he said that out loud until Tyler’s confused response came. 

‘You know him? Damn Mitchie.’ He turned back to Tyler quickly. 

‘That’s Scott Hoying, Ty. Hunter’s gonna be so pissed.’ Mitch said, running a nervous hand through his hair.


	3. Scott Beyoncé Hoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the day from Scott's POV and we meet the wonderful Alexander Kirk

Scott lazily opened his eyes. He definitely shouldn’t have had that last drink last night. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. 11 o’clock, not too bad. He slid out of his bed, bare feet touching the dark hardwood floors. He dragged himself over to his bathroom. Looking in the mirror he sighed. His hair was a mess. It was sticking up in every direction possible, including the side. He threw some water in his face and ran his hand through his hair trying to get it to at least lay down flat. He was about to turn on his shower as his eyes fell on the skin of his shoulder. Right where his shirt would normally hide it, there was a dark mark on his skin. 

His mind flashed back to the night before. The boy with the eyes so dark they seemed black and the most sinful lips in existence. Mitch. Damn, that guy was something. He shook his head, smiling to himself. He showered quickly, put on some clothes and made his way to the living room. Coffee was his first priority right now. 

‘Morning Scotty.’ The voice of his roommate Kevin came from somewhere around the couch. 

‘Morning Kev?’ The greeting came out slightly questioning. His friends head popped up from underneath one of the couches. His dark eyes met Scott’s confused expression. 

‘Dropped my phone.’ Kevin explained.

‘Of course you did.’ He laughed. 

‘So,’ Kevin started as Scott resumed his way to the kitchen. ‘have fun last night?’ The smirk was audible in his voice. 

‘Why?’ Scott asked, pulling open the fridge, looking for something edible.

‘Well I met this guy this morning. Small, dark hair. He seemed nice.’ Kevin said, getting up from the floor, phone clasped safely between his fingers. Scott looked up from his quest in the fridge.

‘Wait, how early was this?’ He frowned. He somehow had assumed Mitch left somewhere during the night. 

‘At like, nine.’ Catching Scott’s confused expression he continued. ‘He said something about his roommate freaking out, thinking he was dead or something, because he didn’t answer his phone.’ 

‘Ah, okay.’ Scott’s vague reply came. 

‘Why? Where did you find this kid anyway?’ Kevin questioned, dropping himself not to carefully on the couch. 

‘Okay, first off all, he’s like twenty two, so kid is not an accurate description.’ Scott defended. ‘Second off all, I met him at Four Twenty. He was funny.’ 

‘That’s it?’ Kevin laughed. ‘He was funny, so you slept with him, jeez Scott.’ He laughed even harder. Scott rolled his eyes. 

‘Whatever.’ Scott mumbled. 

‘I’m not gonna get anything sensible out of you before you’ve had coffee am I?’ His roommate laughed. 

‘You should know better than to expect anything else by now Kev.’ Scott smiled lightly. ‘Will you go and get me Starbucks? Please?’ Scott pouted, stretching out the syllables. Kevin rolled his entire head. 

‘Already wearing my shoes. You’re predictable buddy.’ He said, getting up and grabbing a jacket. ‘I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.’ The door clicked shut behind him. Scott sighed. He dragged himself over to the couch. He closed his eyes. 

He did have fun last night. Some memories were a bit blurry around the edges. One of the things he remembered clearly though was Mitches petite body moving to the beat of some remixed pop song, dark eyes under arched eyebrows pulling him in. Tiny hands grabbing his shirt, pulling him closer. The man certainly knew how to work it.   
He’d not even planned on picking anyone up. He was just doing a routine check-up of his new club, when he went to check on the bartenders an almost feminine voice had interrupted his thoughts. 

‘That is one hell of a sweater, I love it.’ The voice had sounded somewhat sincere. He’d turned to find Mitch lounging on one of the barstools. He seemed completely confident in his body, something Scott definitely felt like he lacked sometimes. 

‘Thanks.’ He said, pulling at the bottom of his No Angel sweater. ‘You like Beyoncé?’ 

‘Do I like Beyoncé? What the hell kind of question is that. Of course I like Beyoncé, she’s only the Queen of everything.’ Mitch had responded.   
Scott smiled as the door slammed shut. 

‘Wake up sleep face, I brought coffee.’ Kevin’s amused voice filled the silence. Scott sat up and made grabby hands at the Starbucks cup. He sighed as his hands wrapped around the warm cup. 

‘Thank you. You are my hero.’ Scott couldn’t help the slight hint of sarcasm dripping into his voice. Kevin just laughed at him. 

‘Whatever Blondie. So any plans for tonight?’ Kevin asked, bustling around in the kitchen. 

‘Well, I was planning on paying a little visit to one of Grayson’s clubs. The one everyone is raving about.’ Scott said, stretching his arms over his head. 

‘O, the one that’s like two blocks from one of yours?’ Kevin questioned, coming back from the kitchen with two sandwiches. He handed one to Scott as he sat down. 

‘Yeah. A lot of people have been obsessing over it so I want to know why.’ Scott had to admit he sounded a little bit like a spoiled five year old. It was just annoying when people came up to you, in your club, and ended up telling you how great of a time they had in your rivals club. It was sort of insulting. 

‘Ah, well good luck with that. Bring Alex will you, you know you’re gonna get your ass in trouble with Grayson.’ Kevin pleaded. Alex was Scott’s right hand, he basically had his back whenever necessary and constantly put his ass on the line whenever Scott did something stupid or impulsive. Or both at the same time. 

‘Okay Kev, I’ll bring Alex. But you should stop worrying about me so much, I can handle myself just fine.’ Scott tried to reassure his friend. Kevin gave him a “are you kidding me” face.

‘Last time you said that, Maisie called me, and Alex and I had to fish your sorry ass out of the river.’ Kevin said bluntly. 

‘That was one time!’ Scott exclaimed. Kevin just shook his head, a fond smile on his face. 

‘Please just take Alex with you. It makes me feel a lot better when I know he’s there.’ 

‘I already told you I would. Jeez, you two should start a club. The worry about Scott far too much for your own good club. Think about your blood pressure my friend.’ Scott rolled his eyes. 

 

‘It doesn’t look like much.’ Scott looked up at Grayson’s club. “Euphoria” was on the front of the building in bold letters. 

‘No it doesn’t.’ Alex agreed. They were standing on the sidewalk opposite of the club. It was around ten thirty and there was a line to get in. Scott was wearing his Beyoncé surfboard shirt. Alex had tried to get him to wear something else, something that said “crime lord that means business” instead of “crazy obsessed fangirl” . But Scott had insisted he could do both at the same time. 

‘That line is far too long.’ Scott said, lifting his chin in the air. ‘I’m not about to wait to get into this place.’ He started to cross the street. Alex rolled his eyes at Scott’s antics. 

‘Princess.’ Alex muttered under his breath. Scott stopped at the bouncer at the VIP entrance. 

‘Name?’ The man said in a low brusque voice. 

‘Hoying, Scott Hoying.’ Scott smiled at the man. He looked up from his iPad. Dark eyes narrowed as they took him in. He typed something on his iPad and got an almost immediate response. 

‘Welcome mister Hoying, enjoy your night.’ The bouncer stepped aside and let him and Alex enter. As soon as they were out of earshot of the bouncer Alex shoved him. 

‘Really? James Bond? Dumbass.’ Scott laughed. As they got to the main club area Scott took in what he was seeing. He had to admit the place was designed in a very clever way. The first thing you saw as you entered was the dancefloor, currently full of people moving along to the beat of the DJ, who was on your right, along with what seemed like a stage. Then on your left was the bar, with colourful lights and inviting looking barstools. Then straight ahead, behind the dancefloor were what seemed like booths. How mafia of them, Scott would bet a lot of money that that’s where they have their meetings about less legal stuff. 

‘Looks kind of cool.’ Alex admitted, if there’s one thing you can count on with Alex, it’s him to be honest. Which is something Scott hugely appreciated about him. 

‘Drinks?’ Scott asked. ‘Drinks.’ He confirmed only a second later. Alex laughed and followed him in the direction of the bar. The first thing Scott noticed as they came closer was the bartender. He was short, like really short, and had lilac hair. He was talking to a guy sitting on one of the barstools. He laughed loudly at something the man said, his laugh somehow audible over the pounding bass of the song being played. 

‘You think that’s why people love coming here? The staff?’ Alex said, leaning in to make sure Scott could hear him. 

‘Who knows.’ He laughed, turning back to the bar he stopped dead in his tracks, causing Alex to slam into him. 

‘Jeez Scott, what the hell.’ Alex complained. 

‘Sorry.’ Scott said, distracted as he moved away from Alex. He stopped at the bar. 

‘Mitch.’ He simply stated. He could almost hear Alex frown behind him. 

‘Scott.’ The brunet replied simply. He looked slightly shocked, slim fingers wrapped around an almost empty bottle of water. He could hear Alex sigh behind him. 

‘Can I have two strawberry martini’s please?’ He asked the bartender, who seemed fascinated by the conversation between him and Mitch. Well, conversation might be a big word. 

‘Sure thing, coming right up sugar.’ The bartender pulled himself away, starting to make the drinks at an almost alarming speed. 

‘You do know this is not your club right?’ Mitches voice sounded exactly like he remembered it. Which was nice, since Scott had half convinced himself he had made Mitch up somewhere throughout the day. ‘You do realize this is about the furthest thing from your club right?’ 

‘Yeah, I know.’ Scott realized he’d probably taken too long to reply. Mitch looked good. The black shirt with the pink flowers was very cool, it did make Scott feel self-conscious about his fashion choices though. 

‘So are you going to introduce me to your friend or what? You’re being a bit rude today Scotty.’ Mitches amused voice broke the slightly awkward silence Scott had let happen. Alex chuckled. 

‘Don’t mind him, his brain capacity drops the moment you say the word “club”.’ Alex smirked, stepping past Scott he held out his hand for Mitch to shake. ‘I’m Alex.’ 

‘Hi Alex, I’m Mitch.’ Mitch smiled at him. 

‘And I’m Tyler.’ The bartender added, winking as he put the drinks Alex ordered down. 

‘And I’m Hunter.’ The cold voice of Hunter Grayson interrupted the introductions. Mitch let go of Alex hand immediately. He got up from his stool. 

‘Hey.’ He greeted Grayson, who wrapped a possessive arm around Mitches shoulder. Alex raised his eyebrows at Scott. 

Scott wasn’t even sure what to think. It seemed pretty obvious that Grayson had some sort of thing with Mitch. But he hadn’t even mentioned the slightest thing about it the other night. Was this an actual thing, or more of a protective thing, like a little brother. Why had Mitch not just turned around and walked away the night before, he had told him his name, he should have made the connection. Should he say something about it? Probably not. 

‘Hey Grayson. Sup?’ Scott said casually, taking a big drink from the martini. 

‘You know, running the best clubs in town.’ Hunter boasted. Scott couldn’t help but notice Mitch raising his eyes to the sky. Scott laughed. 

‘That’s funny, great joke.’ He mocked. Alex kicked him lightly. 

‘Behave.’ His friend hissed at him.


	4. Never a Quiet Night in Euphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch is not entirely amused by Scott and Hunters antics, so he leaves them to it. Travis joins the party, and he's really cute.

Mitch couldn’t help but raise his eyes to the sky at Hunters not too subtle brag. He was seeing a new side to Scott though, and he wasn’t entirely sure he liked it. Sure, Hunter wasn’t particularly nice, but Scott wasn’t helping his cause either. Mitch did know he liked Alex, he seemed to be a bit of a grounding factor for Scott, someone to smack the back of his head when it got too big. 

‘Well this has been fun, but I’m bored.’ Mitch announced. He turned around, making Hunters arm slip from his shoulder. He observed the dance floor, he quickly spotted Kirstie and Jeremy dancing with Colleen. He smiled and turned back to the others. 

‘Alex. I don’t know about you, but what do you say we let these two battle things out on their own, and we go dance? I love this song.’ Mitch smiled at the blonde. He could see the slight surprise on Alex’ face. He looked at Scott quickly, when he saw the confused expression on his face Alex smiled. 

‘Sure. Why not, Fifth Harmony is everything.’ He replied, moving from next to Scott and past Hunter. Mitch walked away with him, putting a hand on Avi’s arm as he noticed him lurking in the shadows behind Hunter, looking extremely bored. 

‘Keep an eye on them will ya?’ He asked, Avi just nodded and waved him off. 

‘Go have fun, I’ll keep these idiots in check.’ Avi called after him, Mitch threw his head back and laughed. 

‘That’s Avi, he’s cool.’ He explained to Alex as they officially entered the dance floor. 

‘His voice. It’s so low.’ Alex said, sounding severely impressed. 

‘I know. It’s fantastic.’ Mitch laughed, making his way to his lion haired roommate. ‘Kirstie!’ He called. She squealed as she turned around. 

‘Mitchie! You were gone so fast! Oh! Who’s this?’ She got distracted by Alex. Jeremy wrapped his arms around her, trying to keep her from waving her tiny arms all over the place. 

‘Sorry, she’s a little drunk. Lightweight.’ Jeremy clarified. 

‘This is my gorgeous roommate Kirstie, her lovely boyfriend Jeremy and that over there is Colleen one of the awesome dancers at this place.’ The curly haired girl waved over from where she was swaying her hips to the beat. 

‘This is Alex.’ Mitch didn’t give much more of an explanation, but Kirstie didn’t seem to notice, or care. 

‘Your jaw! Has anyone ever cut themselves on that?’ She asked, worming her way out of Jeremy’s arms and putting her hand on Alex’ jaw. Mitch had to admit he was relieved when Alex laughed. 

‘Time to dance!’ Mitch called waving his hand in the air, making eye contact with Josh. Josh gave him a thumbs up and started to play one of Mitches favourite songs by MIA. 

‘Yes!’ Kirstie called grabbing Colleens hand and moving along to the beat with her entire body. Mitch just let every worry drop away and moved along to the song. Alex was a good dancer. A arm wrapped around Mitch from behind, just as the beat dropped. 

‘You’ve got some moves honey, what do you say we get out of here?’ An unfamiliar voice said in Mitches ear. The thick scent of alcohol surrounded him. He immediately pulled himself loose from whoever was holding him. He turned around to find an very drunk looking guy there. 

‘Keep your hands off of me.’ Mitch snapped. Stepping back towards Jeremy and Alex, making his distress known to them, Alex stepped towards Mitch immediately. The man followed him stepping forward. ‘If you touch me again, I will break your hand.’ Mitch threatened, but even he had to admit that was an empty threat. 

‘You couldn’t break my hand if you tried.’ The drunk man slurred. 

‘But I could.’ Avi’s deep voice snarled as he appeared next to Mitch. Avi seemed to make more of an impression on the guy as he just turned around and stumbled away. Mitch clenched his jaw. 

‘Why can I never just have a normal night out.’ He whined, burying his head in Avi’s shoulder for a second. Avi let out a deep chuckle. 

‘You shouldn’t be so pretty, then people would leave you alone.’ The bodyguard said. Mitch looked up and rolled his eyes. 

‘Right.’ He said sarcastically. ‘How are the two dimwits?’ He asked, changing the subject quickly. He noticed Jeremy giving him a quick concerned glance, Mitch smiled at him quickly. 

‘You know, making back handed comment at each other. But neither is stupid enough to actually pull something in this setting.’ Avi said, casually bopping his head to the song. 

‘Good. You didn’t leave them alone though did you?’ Mitch looked over his shoulder worriedly. 

‘Of course not, Tyler is keeping an eye on them, and so is Travis. If something were to happen we would be on it in seconds.’ Avi reassured him. 

‘Okay good.’ Mitch breathed. They were still standing in the middle of the dancefloor, but no one was paying attention. ‘I didn’t realize Travis was here.’ Mitch added, searching the crowd. 

‘Yeah, he’s been here all along, asked me to tell you that you did great.’ Avi said, he gave Mitch a half smile. ‘You know you’re not going to find him right?’ 

‘Yeah, yeah I know. You don’t find Travis, he finds you.’ Mitch rolled his eyes. Travis was the closest thing to an actual ninja Mitch had ever seen. He always seemed sort of invisible. But when he did decide to show himself, he was a lot of fun. Mitch had actually dated him for a while behind Hunter’s back, but the sneaking around drove them apart. They ended up splitting as friends. Mitch looked over Avi’s shoulder and saw Hunter dancing with some guy. He rolled his eyes again. Well at least he could go home tonight. 

Mitch felt a presence behind him. He smiled slightly as he turned around. 

‘How long have you been there?’ He asked Travis, who looked like he’d been standing there forever. 

‘A minute or so. You seemed very much lost in thought.’ Travis smiled at him. Mitch couldn’t help himself as he batted his eyelashes. 

‘I usually don’t get to see you, why now?’ He barely finished his question when Travis stepped into his personal space and leant down to say something in Mitches ear. 

‘Because I’m not sure I like the way Blondie looks at you. This is merely a warning to him.’ Travis said, looking at something, or probably someone over Mitches shoulder. 

‘Right.’ Mitch said, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly insulted. When Travis stood back up straight a flash of sadness shot over his face. 

‘And I do like talking to you. To you it may seem like ages since the last time we saw each other, but every time you’re in here, I always keep an eye on you.’ Mitch looked down, turning his ear towards Travis trying to catch what he was saying. When the words sunk in, and he looked back up, Travis had disappeared. 

‘Goddamn ninja.’ Mitch muttered under his breath. He looked around, he realized he had drifted away from the others. It wasn’t particularly hard to find Kirstie in the sea of people. Despite the fact that she was tiny, she wore heels that made her almost as tall as Mitch, plus her insane amount of blonde curls made her easy to find. 

‘Kirst. I’m done, you wanna go home yet?’ He asked her, trying to get her attention as she flipped her hair around. 

‘No.’ She pouted. ‘I don’t wanna leave Mitchie.’ She sounded like a kindergartner being told their time to play was over. Mitch smiled fondly at her. 

‘That’s fine honey, I’m sure Jer will get you home safely.’ Mitch made eye-contact with Jeremy who just nodded at him, already knowing what he wanted to ask. Mitch mouthed a quick thank you at him. 

‘I’ll see you at home Kirst.’ Mitch smiled at her, she didn’t really notice. Mitch just shook his head as he turned around. Before he made it off the dancefloor, he was stopped by a hand. Ready to lash out if it was the same drunk guy, he turned around. It was Alex. 

‘Leaving?’ He called. He looked slightly dishevelled, probably from dancing. 

‘Yeah, I’m dead tired.’ Mitch smiled at him, trying to brush him off without too much trouble. He didn’t feel like explaining to someone, who was basically still a total stranger, that he got a bit anxious if he stayed in crowded places like this too long. Alex looked slightly suspicious but let go of Mitches arm anyway.

‘O right. Well get home safe.’ The blonde said, he was about to turn around when he seemed to remember something. 

‘O hold up. Scott asked me to give you this.’ He fished a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Mitch. He accepted it with a small hesitation. He didn’t read it, but he did put it in the pocket of his jeans. 

‘What so you’re his mail man now?’ Mitch inquired, raising an eyebrow. 

‘Not usually no, I’m more of a sidekick I suppose, only I am usually the one dragging him away from stuff instead of pushing him towards it. No but seriously, he left, he had to go take care of some business. One of his guys got himself in trouble.’ Alex took Mitches sarcasm like a champ. Which Mitch appreciated. 

‘Okay, I can imagine you dragging his ass out of trouble, he seems like a bit of a magnet for that kind of stuff.’ Mitch said. 

‘He drew you in didn’t he.’ Alex joked. 

‘I am trouble, so yes.’ Mitch replied simply. Alex smiled, turned around and waved over his shoulder. Mitch made his way out of the club. He got outside and shivered at the cold air. It might have been warm inside, but it surely wasn’t warm outside anymore. He should have brought a jacket, he was gonna get his sorry ass sick. 

‘Damnit.’ He muttered under his breath as he jogged across the street, rubbing his hands together. There was still a line to get into the club, Hunter would like that. Mitch fished the piece of paper Alex had given him from his pocket. He unfolded it slowly. 

"Mitch, I’m not sure what your relation is to all these guys you seem to have wrapped around your pinkie (including Alex, the traitor), but I wanted to give you this and say that if you’re ever in trouble, you can always call. –Scott." 

Below that was his phone number. Mitch felt his cheeks heat up. That was surprisingly sweet. He quickly tried to make a list of the guys Scott had seen him interact with today: Tyler, Avi, Travis, Hunter. 

He walked down the dark streets, keeping his head down and his steps quick. He’d learned very quickly that this was the attitude to make people leave you alone. It actually worked better then walking around like you own the place. Unless you actually do, then it really doesn’t matter. 

The cold air cleared his head up considerably. He realized how close he’d come to a disaster today. If Scott had opened his mouth about their little meeting, Hunter would probably have blown up on the spot. Sure, Mitch knew Hunter had other guys, and Hunter knew Mitch knew. But that didn’t mean Mitch got to do the same, or he was ever allowed to comment on it. He didn’t really want to anyways. 

He was somewhat annoyed with himself, he let his mind drift to shitty places again. He fished his phone from his pocket. He typed Scott’s number and saved it. He pondered on the name to put with it for a moment. Hunter didn’t check his phone, he wasn’t quite that needy, but what if he did see. There would be questions, and Mitch wasn’t sure he could produce a good enough lie on the spot, if that were to happen. In the end he saved it as SH. He could always say it was a joke thing with a friend and the initials mend Sherlock Holmes. 

Mitch stopped at their apartment door, he pulled his key from his pocket and fiddled with it for a second before unlocking the door and making his way upstairs. When he finally got to their apartment he dropped himself onto his bed. Draping an arm over his eyes he knew that if he wanted to give himself any chance of taking his clothes off he had to do it now. He forced himself to sit up again. He dropped his clothes on the floor next to his bed. He’d figure out that mess tomorrow.


	5. Family is Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I introduce Scotty's computer expert/ hacker, none other than Connor Franta! Who has also managed to get himself in trouble

Scott was pissed. Right when he was in the middle of his drink he’d gotten a call. One of his informants, Jim, had spotted one of his guys in trouble. And he had to go and sort it out. He was making his way through the neighbourhood with confident steps. He had Joe, Alfie and Marcus with him. He was almost certain where he would find trouble. It was where you could usually find it. The park, at night it was like a playing ground for the dark side of town. He stopped just before he turned the corner. 

He was feeling dramatic. So he slipped along the wall in to the shadows. He found what he was looking for. A circle of about seven guys was closed off around a guy. Not too tall, brown quiff and a tense line in his shoulder. 

‘Really guys, honestly, we don’t have to do this the hard way right?’ The man in the middle pleaded. The circle around him just laughed.

‘Oh please princess, you’re not going anywhere.’ Scott frowned. Homophobic assholes, good to know. Joe leaned against the wall next to him. 

‘We really need to teach Con some self-defence.’ His voice was barely over a whisper. Scott just nodded. 

‘Okay, first of all, I’m not a goddamn princess, second of all, my boss will kill you if something happens to me.’ Connor snapped, turning to the guy that had spoken. His baby blue eyes were narrowed, he still didn’t look very intimidating, but it was better than his usual happy smiles. 

‘Thank God he’s good with computers.’ Scott muttered, clearly unimpressed by Connors antics. 

‘O really, and who might your boss be?’ The man Scott had identified as the leader asked. He had a hint of what seemed like a Boston accent. 

‘Scott Hoying.’ The computer whiz answered, his voice cracking just a little. 

‘O now I’m so scared.’ The man replied sarcastically. ‘Well I don’t see him, do you?’ 

‘Turn around.’ Scott called, stepping from the shadows. The entire group turned to him, Connor tripped over his own feet in his haste to turn. ‘Now you see him.’ Scott smiled darkly as he walked closer. 

‘O thank God, Scott.’ Connor squeaked. 

‘Hey Con. You okay?’ Joe asked, coming to stand on Scott’s right side. 

‘Much better now.’ Connor admitted. 

‘So, enough chit chat. Con, come over here please.’ Scott interrupted the friends reunion. Connor went to move around the guys as he was grabbed by one of them. 

‘Who the hell do you think you are? You’re outnumbered buddy.’ The leader sneered. Scott kept his face blank as he titled his head. 

‘You’re not from around here are you?’ He paused. ‘Boston?’ The man glanced at his friends quickly. 

‘Yeah.’ 

‘Well, because you are clearly too stupid to be held responsible for your actions, I will agree to go easy on you. If, you let my friend go. Now.’ Scott crossed his arms. The Bostonian let go of Connor with slow movements. 

‘Good. Good, this is good.’ Connor stuttered as he speed walked towards Scott. Joe gave Connor a quick handshake as he came within reach. Connor went to stand behind Scott immediately, hiding behind the broad shoulders.

‘It’s alright, he’s not bright enough to really do any damage.’ Joe tried to reassure Connor who was starting to go into what seemed like a panic attack. The man stepped closer. 

‘I don’t like the way you talk about me kid.’ He sneered at Joe. The younger man rolled his eyes at him. 

‘O shut your mouth, I’m not talking to you.’ Joe snapped, Marcus stepped up next to Joe as the man took another step closer. Joe put his hand on Connor’s shoulder. ‘It’s okay, just take a deep breath.’ 

‘One more step, and I break your nose.’ Joe threatened, not even turning around as the man stepped closer again. Scott just smiled and stepped back. He signalled at Marcus and Alfie to let Joe handle it. The man, of course, didn’t listen. They never do. Joe turned around in a flash and punched the man directly on the nose. The man fell towards Scott, landing on the concrete with a hard thud. Scott made a face as blood started to stream from the guys nose. He shrugged as he stepped closer. 

‘He did warn you.’ He said, poking the toe of his shoe in the guy’s stomach. 

‘I’m bleeding.’ The man spluttered. Scott stepped back with a disgusted face. 

‘Yes I can see that, watch my shoes.’ Scott said, stepping over the man on the floor. ‘So, anyone else want to have a go at my friend here?’ He asked, waving his hand towards Connor. The others shook their heads quickly. ‘Good. Now, get out of my park.’ 

Scott watched calmly as the group picked up their leader and Joe glared at them. Daring them to make a comment. Connor had slowly calmed himself down, but still had a hand clutching at Joe’s shirt. The men disappeared around the corner. 

‘Okay, I’m okay.’ Connor took a deep breath and looked up. Marcus and Alfie had draped themselves over a bench nearby. Scott was still leaning against the wall, and Joe had a hand on Connor’s arm. 

‘You back with us Con?’ Scott asked, pushing himself off the wall. Connor nodded.

‘Yeah, thanks guys.’ The small computer expert finally straightened up. ‘How did you find me?’ 

‘Jim.’ Marcus said, getting up from the bench and walking over to the three. ‘Can we leave?’ He sounded very bored.

‘Sure, get lost.’ Scott waved them off, Marcus and Alfie both turned and left immediately. Joe looked up at Scott.

‘You sure boss? We might run into more trouble.’ He questioned, not that it really mattered since both guys had already disappeared. 

‘Nah, we’ll be alright.’ Scott shook his head. 

‘What were you guys up to before you came to rescue me?’ Connor asked as they automatically started towards what they referred to as headquarters. 

‘Trying to convince Zoe to get that dog of hers out of my apartment.’ Joe chuckled. 

‘How did that go for ya?’ Scott laughed. 

‘Still there.’ They all laughed. Joe’s sister Zoe was about as tough as anyone they knew. Despite the fact that she looked like she couldn’t hurt a fly, her tongue was as sharp as they got. 

‘And you?’ Connor turned to Scott. 

‘Talking to Grayson.’ Connor stumbled and Joe almost gave himself a whiplash turning his head. 

‘What?’ Joe exclaimed. ‘Talking to Grayson? Since when do we talk to Grayson? Since when do you talk to Grayson?’ Joe spluttered. Scott bit his lip, it was his tell. 

‘We’re not. I just went to check out one of his clubs, to see what the fuss is about. And he was there.’ Joe narrowed his eyes at him. 

‘You’re lying to me. There’s more going on here.’ Joe had his eyes narrowed and fists clenched. He’d always had a short temper. 

‘Watch your tone Sugg.’ Scott said in a dangerous voice. Connor looked between the two of them. 

‘Okay.’ He said, stretching the word. He’d never been very good with tense situations. ‘Are we gonna go to HQ or are you two gonna fight? Cause then I’d rather get it over with.’ Scott gave him a blank face, rolled his eyes and then continued walking. 

‘Shut up Connor.’ He called over his shoulder. Connor and Joe shared a look. 

‘What on earth is he up to this time?’ Joe sighed, starting to follow Scott to HQ. 

‘Shoot me. I have no clue.’ Connor shrugged. They made their way through the dark streets, it was a cold night, colder than they were used to. Scott’s phone went off in his pocket. He checked the caller ID, Alex. 

‘Yes?’ He answered his phone. 

‘Connor okay?’ Alex started. Scott looked over his shoulder to where Connor and Joe were softly talking. 

‘Yeah, he’s fine.’ Scott answered. ‘But that’s not why you called right?’ 

‘No. I called because Mitch just left, I gave him your note. It’s very Romeo and Juliet of you.’ Alex mocked. 

‘Shut up Kirk. What about Grayson?’ Scott responded. 

‘Grinding on some idiot. Mitch didn’t seem so bothered by it.’ Alex sounded very casual about it. 

‘Not what I was getting at Alex.’ Scott growled, Alex was pushing his buttons. Sometimes the guy was too damn observant for his own good. He had obviously realized something went on between him and Mitch. 

‘I know, I just thought you might wanna know.’ He could almost hear the smirk in Alex’ voice. 

‘I swear to God Kirk…’ Scott let his sentence trail off.

‘Fine, fine, okay.’ Alex gave in. ‘He seems drunk of his ass, hasn’t done anything that could give us an advantage as far as I can tell.’ Scott nodded.

‘Okay, you enjoying yourself?’ Scott asked, he could still hear the pounding bass in the background. The DJ was good. 

‘Yeah, Kirstie is awesome. You’d love her.’ Alex laughed. Scott frowned.

‘Kirstie?’ 

‘Yeah, Mitches roommate and best friend? She’s wicked.’ Alex laughed. Scott smiled, of course Mitch would have a fantastic friend. Someone with his character and way of handling himself had to have a strong person behind him. Someone who pushes and prods, and supports and helps. Someone to build that character. 

‘I bet she is. Don’t make it too late, we have an appointment tomorrow. Remember?’ Scott reminded his friend. 

‘Right, I totally remembered that.’ Alex mumbled. 

‘You totally didn’t.’ Scott laughed. He motioned for Joe to open the door, since they’d arrived at HQ. Joe rolled his eyes, but did as he was asked. 

‘Fine, I forgot. Anyway, what time is it again?’ Alex quickly moved over his little mishap. 

‘At eleven. Be on time.’ Scott warned. 

‘Yeah, yeah, will do.’ Alex reassured him, Scott hung up. While he finished up with Alex he’d made his way through the building and into what they referred to as the Den. A small figure was lounging on the couch. 

‘Hey Mais.’ Scott greeted as he dropped himself onto the couch. 

‘Hey Scottie.’ Maisie greeted him back. Maisie Williams was Scott’s unofficial little sister. Her parents didn’t really care where she was or who she hung out with, so the 16 year old spend most of her days hanging out with criminals. 

‘What on earth are you still doing up?’ Scott sighed. Joe dragged Connor towards the kitchen, probably to put some sugar in the kid. 

‘I can’t sleep.’ Maisie simply replied. Her tiny frame was almost wrapped around her laptop. The screen reflecting the blue of her Tumblr. 

‘Baby, you have to sleep.’ Scott looked at her with concerned blue eyes. ‘Or you’ll get sick.’ She rolled her eyes. 

‘Scott, relax. I’m fine. I’ll go to bed now, I just wanted to know you’d get home safe.’ Maisie said, closing her laptop and getting up. ‘Goodnight.’ She smiled before walking out of the room. Scott sighed and leaned back against the couch. It had been an eventful couple of days, to say the least.


	6. You're a Natural Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I introduce my main villain, it's not who you think it is.

Mitch slowly woke up from his sleep, it took him a few seconds to realize why he’d woken up. His phone was buzzing on his nightstand. He moved his hand around on the surface for a moment, trying to find the device. He let out an annoyed groan, the thing was huge, how hard could it be? His fingers finally closed around his phone. The screen read: "Kirstichu" and a picture of Kirstie dressed as Pikachu was shown. 

‘Hey bae, what’s up?’ Mitch answered, trying to sound as if he’d been awake for a while. 

‘I woke you up didn’t I? Your lazy ass is still in bed. Mitch! I’ve been up and out for hours and I was home later then you were!’ She laughed at him. Mitch groaned. 

‘Yeah, well I also worked, and I went out the night before. You should be happy I’m resting.’ Mitch whined. 

‘Fine, but you’re up now right? Me and Colleen are at the park, you should totally come and join us.’ Kirstie’s grin was audible. Mitch exhaled loudly. 

‘Fine, give me thirty minutes.’ Mitch sighed as he rolled out of his bed. He stepped over the mess of clothes he’d left last night and ignored them. He’d take care of that later, probably. Maybe. Probably not. He picked out a shirt to go with is jeans, and mood, and fixed his hair. After he grabbed his phone, which he of course forgot to charge, ten percent battery, great. He left the apartment, locking the door behind him. It was a few minute walk to the park. The park was neutral ground, so no one had to worry about territory there. It wasn’t hard to find Colleen and Kirstie, they were sitting in the grass, one of their phones playing Arianna Grande’s new song loudly. 

‘Good afternoon babes.’ Mitch said, dropping himself on the grass next to Colleen. 

‘Mitchie!’ The brunette smiled brightly, hugging him tight. 

‘Hey shit face.’ Kirstie greeted as he leaned over to kiss her cheek. 

‘Hey Colleen, hey tiny terror.’ He greeted back. Kirstie scoffed at him calling her small, but there wasn’t really anything to deny so she got over it pretty quickly. 

‘So what are you ladies up to?’ Mitch asked, putting his hands behind him and leaning back. He closed his eyes let his head fall back and enjoyed the sunshine. 

‘Just chatting, piecing last night together.’ Kirstie laughed. 

‘Yeah, and discussing that very good-looking boy you introduced us to last night.’ Colleen added. Mitch looked up. 

‘Aren’t you engaged?’ He smirked at Colleen. 

‘Yes, but that doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a handsome man when I see one.’ 

‘And that was one hell of an handsome man.’ Kirstie added. Mitch laughed. 

‘Alex’ fun, I like him.’ He agreed. Colleen was looking at something behind him. She frowned. 

‘Mitch?’ She was still looking over his shoulder. ‘Do you know why there is a guy staring at you?’ 

‘Staring like he’s checking me out, or staring as if he wants to kill me?’ Mitch answered, tensing up slightly, but not turning around. 

‘A little bit of both?’ Colleen answered. Mitch tilted his head slightly. 

‘What does he look like?’ Mitch asked the girls, he bit the inside of his cheek.

‘Dark hair, dark jacket.’ Kirstie said, her eyes were narrowed slightly. Mitch looked over his shoulder slowly. There was a man, who was the guy Colleen saw, no doubt. He was quite plain, dark hair, dark eyes, and a dark jacket. He was looking straight at Mitch, seemingly completely unbothered by the fact he’d been spotted. Mitch raised an eyebrow at the man. He just looked back stoically. 

‘Excuse me.’ Mitch said, he pushed himself of the ground and started walking towards the man. 

‘Mitch!’ Kristie hissed after him. ‘Are you insane? Come back!’ 

‘Just let him go Kirst, you know he’s mental.’ Colleen sighed. Mitch walked up to the man and sat down next to him. 

‘Detective Rawson right?’ Mitch said, crossing his legs and folding his arms under his head. The man smiled. 

‘You are very well informed mister Grassi.’ The detective responded. Mitch had heard of this man before, it was bad news. 

‘Well you have quite the reputation around the neighbourhood.’ Mitch was doing his best to not show how scared he actually was of this guy. 

‘I do?’ The detective responded, it was phrased as a question, but he already knew the answer to it. 

‘Well, if you decide you’re gonna take someone down, it usually means they disappear within weeks. No one seems to ever hear from them again.’ Mitch found he kept his cool quite well. He was looking over at the girls. 

‘Yeah. Well, when I put my mind to something, it usually happens.’ The man responded quite cockily. 

‘So why are you here?’ Mitch said, turning his head slightly and looking at the man from the corner of his eye. 

‘Well, I’ve been watching Hunter Grayson for a while now. You are of course a factor that I keep an eye on as well. Then the other day, a friend of mine send me this.’ Rawson pulled his phone from his pocket and pulled up something. ‘And it had me interested immediately.’ Rawson turned his phone to Mitch. He couldn’t help the breath he sucked in just a little bit too hard. It was a picture, taken in Scott’s club. It showed him and Mitch, Scott had his hands on Mitches waist. Mitch’ hands were wrapped in Scott’s hair, their lips pressed firmly together. Mitch clenched his jaw and looked away. 

‘So you probably see why I’m here now right?’ Rawson had a shit eating grin on his face. ‘This lead me to the conclusion, you don’t have one, but two of the biggest names in East coast crime wrapped around your little finger.’ 

‘I don’t have any form of control over Hoying. So I don’t know what you expect from me.’ Mitch sighed. Kirstie looked like she was trying to tell him something through just her eyebrows. Mitch didn’t really understand. 

‘Please, don’t even bother. Hoying has been talking about you nonstop since your little encounter.’ Mitch made an effort to hide his surprise at that comment. Sure he knew Scott had liked him, but he’d sort of figured that was a drunken haze thing. Or more about screwing with Grayson than anything else. 

‘What is it that you want from me?’ Mitch looked over at him again, he was starting to get slightly annoyed. 

‘Well, I’ve been looking for someone on the inside of the Grayson family, to get me the info I need to take these guys down. My plan was, that after I’d taken on the Grayson’s, I’d go for Hoying. Now I’m thinking I might take them on at the same time.’ Rawson explained, tilting his head to the side. 

‘Well that would just be plain stupid. Plus, there’s no way in hell I’m giving you any information on Hunter or anyone else.’ Mitch found some of his Grassi attitude back at the plain stupidity of that idea. Taking on Hunter alone was a bad idea, but trying to take down Scott’s organisation at the same time, that’s just mental. That was sadly also one of the things that made this man so intimidating. He was nuts, and well aware of it. 

‘Well, that’s funny. Does Grayson know about your little adventure with Hoying?’ It was clear from Rawson’s voice that this was a threat. Mitch looked at him.

‘You wouldn’t tell him about that. That’ll get me killed. You’d have no way to get to Grayson what so ever.’ Mitch knew he was playing right into the man’s hand, but it was so damn hard not to. 

‘Actually, I have, see you were not my first choice for this. I was thinking more along the lines of his bodyguard, Kaplan.’ Rawson mused, there was something behind it, a challenge. Ask me more. 

‘Avi would never tell you anything. No one who works for Hunter would. He’d kill them, and you’re a lot, but you’re still a cop. You can’t just kill people.’ Mitch found his reasoning quite good. Rawson disagreed. 

‘Have you been paying attention to the news lately? There’s a lot of anger amongst the people in this state about the crime rate. The Senator is getting pretty antsy about it. That means we can get the go ahead for a lot more than you’d think.’ Rawson leaned back. 

‘But not murder. I don’t believe that.’ Mitch snapped. 

‘Who said anything about murder?’ Rawson smirked at him. He was a manipulative bastard, Mitch realized. ‘I was talking about Kaplan’s sister. It’s very easy to arrest someone for something they may not have actually done. Especially if you apologize afterwards.’ Mitch stood up immediately. He turned to face Rawson. 

‘Don’t you dare go after Esther, I will end you.’ Mitch all but growled at him. Rawson smiled. 

‘Ah, that’s always where people go wrong, they get attached.’ Rawson shrugged. ‘Well if you want me to leave little Esther and your lovely friend over there alone, I suggest you work with me.’ He waved at Kirstie, who gave him and outright disgusted look. Mitch really wanted to punch the man in the face, but not only would that get him arrested, it would probably also hurt his hand.

‘Just fuck off.’ Mitch snapped and walked away. 

‘Nice doing business with you mister Grassi!’ The detective called after Mitch. Mitch was seriously tempted to flip the man off, but he controlled himself. He dropped himself next to Kirstie and put his head in his hands. 

‘I’m in deep shit.’ He could feel the eyes of both girls on him. 

‘What can we do?’ Kirstie asked, he wanted to cry. He really had the best friends. No questions about his sanity, although he suspected they would come later, just support. . It   
usually wasn’t like this though. Kirstie would fuss over him to the point where he just wanted to run like hell before she started knitting him sweaters because he looked cold. 

‘Nothing, what we’re doing is nothing. This guy is mental, I’m not putting you two in the line of fire.’ Mitch decided. ‘I’m gonna see if he pulls through on this insane plan he has in his mind, and if he does, I’ll go to Hunter.’ Kirstie and Colleen shared a look. 

‘You’d ask Grayson for help? But that would mean you’re in his debt.’ Colleen said carefully. Mitch sighed. 

‘I know, but this is not someone I’m taking on by myself. I need back-up, and as much as I love you two, you’re not the kind of back-up I’m talking about.’ Kirstie gave him a soft smile. 

‘Well at least you’re looking out for yourself.’ She laughed lightly. 

‘What have you gotten yourself into this time Mitch?’ A deep voice behind him asked. Mitch immediately glared at Kirstie. She gave him an innocent look. 

‘You little witch, I knew you were being too easy about this.’ He hissed at her. He turned around to find Avi there. 

‘Don’t talk to her like that Mitch, she’s just looking out for you.’ Avi cautioned. Mitch pouted like a five year old. 

‘I was doing just fine on my own.’ He muttered. Avi raised an eyebrow at him. ‘Okay fine. I need help.’


	7. I've Got One More Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovelies try to figure out how to get Mitchie out of trouble

They were in Mitch and Kirstie’s apartment. Avi was lounging on the couch, Kirstie was laying on the carpet on her stomach with Olaf curled up next to her. Travis had shown up out of nowhere and was curled up on chair. Mitch dropped himself next to Avi. 

‘Tell us what happened.’ Travis instructed, barely looking up from his phone to do so. Mitch rolled his eyes, but he knew he wasn’t getting away from this. If Avi managed to call in Travis, they were taking this seriously. 

‘That nasty ass detective, Rawson, has apparently decided he wants to go after Hunter. His idea is to get him through me, make me a snitch.’ Mitch explained as summarized as he could. And leaving out the whole Scott thing. Travis looked up from his phone. 

‘You wouldn’t though. Right?’ 

‘Are you kidding me? Do I look suicidal to you?’ Mitch was insulted he’d even ask. 

‘Okay, easy there, just making sure.’ Travis grinned raising his hands in the air. Mitch gave him an unimpressed look. 

‘So what’s really the problem?’ Avi asked. 

‘He threatened to go after my friends, and I can’t have that.’ Mitch said after a short pause. 

‘He’s a cop, he can’t do that.’ Avi had the exact same reaction as Mitch had had. 

‘Actually, he’s a bit of a special kind of cop. He’s got a lot of big cases under his belt. The chief of police likes to look the other way when it comes to this cop, and when it comes to big fish like Hunter. ’ Travis droned, he seemed very bored with the conversation. 

‘Well no need to get all excited.’ Kirstie mumbled sarcastically. Mitch snorted and tried to stop his laughter. Travis gave him a blank look. He tried to pull himself together, but with Kirstie still giggling in the corner, that was a big challenge. 

‘Okay, calm down kids. Did he threaten anyone specifically?’ Avi questioned. 

‘Kirst.’ Mitch hesitated just slightly. ‘And Esther. He said if I wouldn’t cooperate he’d go through you and he’d use your sister.’ Avi’s fist clenched around his phone dangerously tight. 

‘He did what?’ Avi’s voice had dropped about an octave, which was bad. 

‘I’m pretty sure he just said that to get me worked up, he knows we’re close.’ Mitch tried to calm his friend down a little. Travis was watching Mitch with those sharp eyes. It made him mildly uncomfortable. 

‘You’re leaving something out.’ Travis observed. ‘What are you not telling us?’ When Mitch stayed quiet he continued. 

‘Does this have anything to do with Hoying?’ He clearly saw something in Mitches face, because he did not wait for an answer. ‘I knew I saw something there the other night. Mitch what did you do?’ 

‘Nothing.’ Mitch said defensively. Kirstie gave him a sharp look from the corner of his eye, making it very clear his lie was not convincing whatsoever. Avi turned around on the couch, laying on the edge as he observed Mitches face. 

‘Don’t lie to me Grassi.’ Travis barked at him. The mood swings the man could go through within seconds were impressive. Mitch said nothing. Travis studied his face carefully. He went from anger to realisation to something that looked like pity mixed with regret. 

‘You slept with him didn’t you?’ Travis concluded. Avi nearly fell of the couch, Mitch would have laughed if this wasn’t such a serious moment. 

‘You did what?’ Avi hissed. ‘O you idiot.’ 

‘Hey, watch it.’ Kirstie snapped at Avi. Mitch raised his hand at Kirstie. 

‘It’s fine Kirst. He’s kind of right.’ Mitch admitted. 

‘So you did?’ Travis concluded. ‘Dammit Mitch. Why do you always have to make things complicated?’ 

‘Like when I was sleeping with you?’ Mitch gave him a sharp look. Travis tilted his head and ran a hand through his hair, it was his nervous tell. 

 

‘That was different Mitch.’ He stated.

‘O really. How?’ Mitch demanded. Kirstie and Avi both looked away, uncomfortable with the turn the conversation had taken. Travis started a sentence multiple times, but he didn’t get much further than the first word. Mitch raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him. 

‘It just is.’ Travis muttered. 

‘Wow, that’s the most intelligent thing I’ve ever heard you say, great comeback babe.’ Mitch replied monotonously. Travis pulled up his lip in an half snarl. Mitch just smiled back at him. 

‘Okay, how about we get back to the point.’ Kirstie interrupted the stare down the two boys were having. This was always the problem with Travis and Mitch, they were both hot-headed and opinionated. Neither liked to admit they were wrong. This lead to the smallest things being blown out of proportion. 

‘Which was what again?’ Avi mumbled from where his face was pressed into the couch. 

‘Are you falling asleep?’ Kirstie laughed. 

‘You know I can fall asleep anywhere anytime Kirstie, I’m not sure why you’re surprised.’ Avi grinned. 

‘We were trying to figure out how to get Mitch out of this situation with the cop, without getting him killed.’ Kirstie tried to pull the conversation back to where it should be. 

‘Yeah, with the main focus on the not getting me killed please.’ Mitch added. ‘And without getting Hunter and Hoying thrown in prison.’ 

‘And Hoying?’ Travis repeated. Mitch narrowed his eyes at him. 

‘Do you really wanna start this again? Plus if Hoying were to go to prison, you’d practically be out of a job.’ Kirstie snapped. She sat up and crossed her legs Indian style. 

‘Okay.’ Avi agreed, sitting up as well. ‘Ideas?’ They all stayed silent for a moment. 

‘I think we need to just wait Rawson out for a bit. I mean, we can’t do anything until we know how he wants to go at this.’ Mitch suggested. ‘If he pulls something we can involve Hunter, but for now I think we should just let it ride.’ He shrugged. Travis spun his phone in his hand while he paced up and down the room. 

‘I agree, I am gonna be keeping an eye on the cop though. See if I can figure out what he’s up to.’ Travis agreed, he mindlessly tossed his phone in the air and caught it again. 

‘Okay, and I’ll be keeping an eye on Mitch.’ Avi nodded. 

‘The moment he contacts you though, you need to tell us.’ Travis said, finally stopping his pacing. Mitch nodded. 

‘Okay.’ He simply replied, looking Travis in the eyes. The man nodded. 

‘Good.’ It was their silent agreement to leave what happened minutes ago in the past. ‘Now, I’ve got things to do. Call me if something happens.’ Travis disappeared out the front door. 

‘Well that was interesting.’ Avi muttered. He rolled himself off the couch. ‘I’m gonna go and see what I can find out about the legal side of this mess.’ 

‘Research. Good.’ Kirstie grinned at him. He just smiled and made his way out of the apartment. Mitch raised an eyebrow at her. 

‘O come on! He’s totally like Sam from Supernatural. With the long hair, and the puppy trapped in the body of a Rottweiler, always thinking way to hard about things, worrying about everyone but himself. It’s a total match.’ She beamed, seconds away from clapping her hands. 

‘You know I only watch that show because of the pretty boys, and the insane amount of sexual tension between Cas and Dean.’ Mitch grinned back at her. Kirstie laughed, throwing her head back. 

‘You up for an episode or two?’ She suggested, plopping down next to him on the couch. Mitch thought for a second. 

‘Maybe,’ He paused, seeming to try and gather his thoughts, Kirstie gave him some time. ‘I just feel like I should tell Hoying about the cop coming after him. It seems kinda unfair not to.’ Mitch didn’t look at her as he spoke. Kirstie took his hand and smiled at him. 

‘Honey, this is exactly why I love you. You might be stubborn and hot headed and far too proud for your own good, but you’re a good man. You always try to make the world around you as fair as possible.’ He looked up at her. ‘Call him, but don’t tell him over the phone. You never know who’s listening.’ 

‘Where should I tell him then? I’m not about to go to his headquarters and get myself killed.’ Mitch questioned. 

‘Get him to come over here. If he tries anything, I’ll stab him with my stiletto’s.’ Kirstie announced, dead serious look on her face. Mitch knew she would actually come bursting into the room with her heels in hand if she thought something was off. In a weird way, it made him more comfortable. 

‘Okay.’ He simply replied, he picked up his phone from the coffee table and found Scott’s number in his contacts. He took a deep breath and dialled the number. ‘Put it on speaker.’ Kirstie mouthed at him. He tapped the button on his touchscreen. It only rung three times before the phone was answered. 

‘Hoying.’ Scott’s gruff voice answered. Mitch was taken aback a little, then he reminded himself that this was probably Scott’s work phone and he was expecting a business partner. 

‘Uh, hey. It’s Mitch.’ He trailed of awkwardly he put his hand to his head as he shook it. Kirstie put a hand in front of her mouth to keep her from laughing. 

‘O. Hey, give me a sec.’ Scott replied, Mitch realized only then that there were voices in the background. There were a few muffled noises and Mitch stayed silent. He heard a door click shut. 

‘Okay. Hey Mitch, how are you?’ Scott’s voice sounded a lot different immediately. Softer, kinder. 

‘Good. Sort of. How are you?’ Mitch winced at his own awkwardness, he was not doing too well so far. Kirstie motioned for him to take a deep breath. 

‘I’m good. What can I do for you?’ Scott replied, ignoring Mitches awkward stumbling. 

‘Okay, so I have something I need to tell you, but I’m not gonna do it over the phone. So I was wondering if you could drop by mine and Kirstie’s apartment later.’ Mitch bit his lip. He sounded so stupid. There was a pause on Scott’s side. 

‘Good thing or bad thing?’ Scott’s voice broke the silence. 

‘Bad.’ Mitch simply replied. Kirstie nodded. 

‘Okay.’ Scott paused again. ‘You’re not leading me into a trap, are you Mitchie?’ 

‘No.’ Mitch rolled his eyes. He heard Scott chuckle. 

‘Fine, text me the address. I’ll be there as soon as I can.’ Scott replied. 

‘Okay.’ Mitch looked like he wanted to kick himself. The beeping tone signalled the end of the call. Mitch buried his head in a pillow. 

‘O my God, I’m so goddamn awkward. What’s wrong with me?’ His muffled voice came through the pillow. Kirstie laughed loudly. 

‘O babe, that was hilarious.’ Mitch threw the pillow at her. 

‘Shut up! You’re supposed to say: “It wasn’t that bad” or something else to make me feel better!’ Mitch yelled at her. Kirstie just laughed harder and got up from the couch. 

‘I’m gonna make sure this place looks a bit presentable.’


	8. Kirstie's Killer Stiletto's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott meets Esther and Mitch tries to tell Scott what's going on.

Scott pulled his phone from his pocket where it had started vibrating. 

‘One sec.’ He said to Jim and Joe. ‘Hoying.’ He answered, business voice firmly in place. There was a short silence.

‘Uh, hey. It’s Mitch.’ The way too familiar voice sounded through the phone. Scott fought to keep his face blank. 

‘O.’ Wow real intelligent there Scott. ‘Hey, give me a second.’ He recovered himself pretty quickly. He motioned at the phone and then walked away, Joe just nodded. He let the door to his office fall shut behind him.

‘Okay. Hey Mitch, how are you?’ That was a better start. He leaned against his desk.

‘Good. Sort of. How are you?’ Mitch sounded the least poised and comfortable Scott had ever heard him.

‘I’m good. What can I do for you?’ He’d written that note to Mitch on impulse. Looking back, he was glad he did. 

‘Okay, so I have something I need to tell you, but I’m not gonna do it over the phone. So I was wondering if you could drop by mine and Kirstie’s apartment later.’ Scott frowned. What could this be about? A lot of scenario’s shot through his mind, one even worse than the other.

‘Good thing or bad thing?’ He simply decided on asking. The answer came pretty quickly and honestly.

‘Bad.’ That did not make him feel better. 

‘Okay.’ He wasn’t sure what to say now. ‘You’re not leading me into a trap, are you Mitchie?’ He decided on trying for a joke, a half joke. He could almost hear Mitch roll his eyes. 

‘No.’ The unamused answer came.

‘Fine. Text me the address, I’ll be there as soon as I can.’ He snickered. 

‘Okay.’ Mitch replied simply. Scott figured that was all he was gonna get out of him, so he hung up. He chuckled to himself. Well, that was awkward. He saved Mitches phone number. It took a few minutes for Mitch to text him the address. It was of course in Grayson territory, he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t realized that before. He stepped back out of his office. 

‘Boys, I’ve got to go handle something. Are you two gonna be good on your own?’ He asked motioning to their headquarters. 

‘Yeah, sure. We’ve got this. Should I call Ben or do you have time to do that yourself?’ Joe questioned. Scott rubbed his chin for a second. 

‘Nah, I’ll call him.’ He decided. ‘Okay, I’m heading out, enjoy your night boys, I’ll see you tomorrow. Call me if there’s any trouble.’ Scott said, moving towards the front door. 

‘We’ll do.’ Joe called after him. 

‘Bye!’ Jim added, right before the door slammed shut. Scott stepped onto the pavement. Some of the people passing by him nodded respectfully at him. He gave them an almost smile, he couldn’t have people thinking he was going soft. He stepped towards his car. He thought of just getting a cab for a minute, but he figured he might as well take his own. It wasn’t very out there anyways. Black, practical, sure, on the more expensive side of things, but not too bad. He texted Mitch that he was on his way before dialling Ben and putting his phone on speaker on the passenger’s seat. 

‘Ben Bram.’ The man answered, just as Scott pulled out of the parking space and started in the general direction he needed to go in. 

‘Hey Ben, it’s Scott.’ Ben was his main shifter. Basically meaning he moved whatever Scott sold, to wherever it needed to go. Without it getting intercepted by the cops of course. 

‘Hey Scott, what’s up? Anything big coming in soon?’ Ben asked, relaxing at the familiar voice. 

‘Yeah, I just got out of a meeting with Jake. I got the thing we talked about coming in somewhere within the next four weeks.’ He explained, moving the car through traffic. 

‘Okay good. You wanted that to the East coast soon as possible right?’ Ben asked, Scott heard papers shuffling in the background. 

‘Yeah, it’s probably gonna end up going to the general direction of NYC.’ Scott confirmed. 

‘Okay, good. I’ll make sure I’m ready for it. Just give me a call when it’s coming into LA.’ It sounded like he was scribbling something down on a paper. 

‘You’ve got it.’ Scott smiled. 

‘Okay, I’ve got to run. I’ll talk to you soon, okay?’ Ben suggested. 

‘Of course. Take care my friend.’ Scott said before reaching over to his phone and ended the call. He stopped in front of a traffic light and quickly copied and pasted the address into his navigation. Only five more minutes. 

When he pulled up in front of the building he was a little surprised. It was sort of nice. The apartments seemed nice, well taken care of. He grabbed his phone and checked what apartment number it was again. He hesitated just a little before getting out of his car. He locked the black vehicle with a simple click. He ran a hand through his hair. He walked up to the building. The door was open as a young woman was struggling to get through the door with several bags, a phone and keys in her hands. Scott sped up.

‘Here. Let me help you.’ He said, pulling the door open further so she could get all her bags inside. She was slender, brown hair and eyes, hidden behind a pair of glasses. 

‘Thank you.’ She sounded somewhat shy, hiding behind her hair. 

‘No problem.’ Scott paused. ‘I’m here to see a friend, mind if I come in with you?’ She looked at him a little suspicious. 

‘Who’re you here to see?’ She sounded distrusting. Which was certainly not uncommon in these kind of neighbourhoods. 

‘Uh, Mitch?’ He certainly hoped that would ring a bell with her. He had just realized he didn’t even know Mitches last name. He saw a flash of recognition in her eyes. 

‘O, okay. I know Mitch, he’s a friend of mine. I’m Esther.’ She introduced. ‘I’d shake your hand, but…’ She trailed off, shrugging the bags she was carrying. 

‘O shit, I’m sorry. Can I carry something for you?’ Scott wanted to smack himself in the head. Great way to make an impression. ‘I’m Scott by the way.’ He introduced himself as she laughed and handed him two of her bags. She started walking towards what seemed like the elevators. 

‘Nice to meet you Scott.’ She smiled at him, pressing the elevator button. ‘So how do you know Mitch?’ That was a difficult question, he wasn’t sure how much the girl knew about what Mitch was involved in. He went for what seemed like a safe answer. 

‘Mutual friend.’ More like business rival and sort of boyfriend, but let’s not make things to complicated. The doors opened and they stepped in. She pressed two buttons, one of which he assumed was Mitch’ floor. ‘

‘Ah okay.’ Esther replied. The conversation fell flat after that. The ride up was short, and slightly awkward. The elevator dinged and Esther stepped out. 

‘This is my stop.’ She smiled, she reached out to take her bags back from Scott. ‘It was nice to meet you, and thank you for helping me.’ 

‘No problem, it was nice to meet you too.’ Scott nodded at her as the doors closed again. The elevator rose one more floor and stopped again. Scott got out and checked his phone again. Number 609. He checked the signs. Uneven numbers were to the right. He moved along the apartments, 603, 605, 607, 609. He stopped. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

‘Coming!’ A distorted voice called from inside. Scott couldn’t help the smile that crept over his face as he heard bare feet padding through what he assumed was the hall at top speed. The door opened and Mitch stood there. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a loose fitting short sleeved white shirt with dark marble patterns on it. His hair was styled like it normally was, swooped to the side. He looked great. 

‘Hello princess. You called?’ Scott smirked at Mitch. Mitch gave him an unimpressed look. 

‘Yeah Scooter, I did.’ He answered, the sass was very strong. He seemed like a completely different person then the one he’d talked to on the phone. 

‘No one has called me Scooter in a long time.’ Scott remarked. He tilted his head, as if he was thinking about it. ‘Not sure if I like it.’ Mitch just rolled his eyes. 

‘Fine Scotland, come on in.’ He stepped aside to let him into the apartment. 

‘Scotland? So now I’m a province?’ Scott laughed, stepping into the hall. Mitch closed the door behind him. 

‘Technically Scotland is a country. It is part of the United Kingdom and covers the northern third of the island of Great Britain. Scotland even has its own legal system that has remained separate from those of England and Wales and Northern Ireland, and Scotland constitutes a distinct jurisdiction in public and private law.’ Mitch rattled off. Scott turned to look at him, eyes wide in surprise. 

‘Jeez, Wikipedia, you got a library in there?’ Scott asked, motioning for Mitches head. Mitch laughed.

‘No, just a knack for remembering weird and frankly useless facts.’ Mitch shrugged. ‘Come on in, do you want a drink?’ Mitch asked over his shoulder while walking further into the apartment. 

‘Some water would be great.’ Scott replied. 

‘Okay, I’ll be right back, make yourself at home.’ Mitch said, padding of towards what Scott assumed was the kitchen. Scott took this moment to study his surroundings. The apartment was clean, but it certainly looked like people lived here. There was a chair that was being used as a coat hanger. A pair of high heels next to the couch. An empty coffee cup on the table and several fashion magazines spread over the dark surface. Scott loved it, it felt homey. He noticed the dog bed just as he heard Mitches footsteps behind him. 

‘You have a dog?’ Scott asked, surprise lining his voice as he turned around. Mitch glanced past Scott at the dog bed. 

‘Not me specifically, Kirstie has a dog, his name is Olaf and he’s the cutest thing you will ever see. She’s got him locked up in her room though. Along with herself.’ Mitch frowned lightly. 

‘She has herself locked up in her room? Am I that scary?’ Scott questioned, looking at himself in a full body mirror hanging on one of the walls. 

‘No, well, a little. But that’s not why she locked herself in there. She’s not scared of you in the slightest. She may be tiny, but she told me that if anything happened to me, she’d stab you with her stiletto’s, and trust me, those things are sharp.’ Mitch said, Scott was fairly certain this was a threat. Scott smiled slightly. 

‘Assassin roommate with deadly stiletto’s, got it.’ He noted out loud, earning a flat out laugh from Mitch. ‘Is the dog just as deadly or should I not worry about that?’ 

‘Well I wouldn’t advise you to try and sneak in here in the middle of the night, unless you want to be attacked.’ Mitch paused. ‘With kisses, Olaf would probably wag his tail and try to get you to play with him before he hurt you.’ Mitch pretended to be annoyed at him, but Scott could tell he loved the creature. 

‘Okay, that’s good to know. I’m more of a cat person myself. I love dogs, not doubt, but cats just are a bit more of my thing.’ Scott said, taking the bottle of water Mitch held out to him and made his way over to the couch. It was dark and looked incredibly comfortable. 

‘O! I love cats. Do you own one?’ Mitch said, dropping onto the couch and folding his legs, excitement radiated off him. 

‘Yeah, I do actually. His name is Wyatt.’ Scott said, smiling at the pure delight on Mitches face. 

‘That’s so cute! What kind of cat is he?’ He felt like Mitch was seconds away from clapping his hands like an exited child. 

‘He’s a Sphynx cat.’ Scott said, he watched Mitches eyes, if possible, grow even wider. 

‘No way!? I have always wanted one of those! They’re so cool, they’re like little angels.’ Mitch exclaimed. Scott smiled widely.

‘That’s so cool. People usually think they’re gross.’ 

‘Well, people are stupid.’ Mitch concluded. 

‘Amen.’ Scott smiled. ‘Anyways, we are getting way side-tracked. Why did you want me to come over?’


	9. Best Friends let Best Friends Stab People in the Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch tells Scott what's going on, and Travis get's in trouble.

Mitch had honestly almost forgotten about the whole shitty mess he’d gotten himself into when Scott asked him that question. 

‘O right.’ Mitch paused. ‘Well, uh.’ Scott raised an eyebrow at him.

‘You’re kind of starting to scare me here Mitchie.’ Mitch frowned at him.

‘Don’t call me that. And it has something to do with Grayson.’ Mitch made a slightly nervous face. He could tell Scott tried to keep his expression blank, but Mitches sharp eyes picked up on something anyway. 

‘Okay. Tell me.’ Scott swallowed. 

‘Well, this morning, Kirstie and I went to the park, and there was this man. I didn’t realize who he was at first. But then I remembered this story Hunter had told me. It was about this cop that made even the worst of criminals disappear into prisons, where they were never heard from again. His name was detective Rawson and sadly, he works for a government organisation based in the lovely City of Los Angeles.’ Mitch slowly explained. ‘He knew my name.’ Mitch swallowed for a second. ‘He told me he was gonna go after Hunter, and he was planning on using me to get to him, when he got a picture send to him by a friend. It was us Scott, in your club and we were certainly not talking.’ 

‘How the hell?’ Scott muttered. It seemed like people didn’t take pictures of Scott without him knowing very often. 

‘I know. Anyways, then he calmly tells me he expects me to not just give him info on Hunter. He also expects me to help him take you down at the same time.’ Mitch had been sort of insulted at the ease with which this detective seemed to have thought to be able to turn him. 

‘Wait, wait. Take both me and Grayson down, at the same time?’ Scott looked like he was about to laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of that idea. Mitch rolled his eyes.

‘Yeah I know, he’s completely mad, but that doesn’t mean he’s not a threat Scott. I asked you to come because I wanted to warn you. This nut job detective is probably coming after you. So just, watch your back.’ Mitch was annoyed that he wasn’t taking him very seriously. Scott watched him carefully. 

‘I will. I’m not exactly alone though, I’m sure Grayson has people that look out for him. So do I. I’m rarely actually completely alone.’ Scott was trying to reassure him. It wasn’t really working. Mitch started biting the nail of his thumb. 

‘I’m usually not intimidated by cops, but this one had this insane gleam in his eyes, and it freaked me out.’ Mitch said softly, getting up from the couch and pacing the short distance in front of it. Scott’s icy blue eyes followed him. He seemed almost concerned now. 

‘Don’t worry too much Mitch, I might not like Grayson to say the least, but he runs a tight ship. He knows what he’s doing, I know what I’m doing. If push were to come to shove, I’m sure we’d both be fine.’ Scott’s words somewhat reassured him. He was right. They both had massive organisations around them. They’d be fine. Then why was he so worried? 

Right, because the cop had come to him. Mitch was supposed to be inner circle. Close to the boss. Basically untouchable, despite the fact that he was about as terrifying as the Golden Retriever puppy in the commercial. He had some status. People knew him, and the consequences of messing with him. This cop didn’t care. It freaked him out. 

Mitches phone buzzed on the table, effectively pulling him from the downwards panic spiral he’d been on. He picked it up. It was an unknown number. 

"Found the cop, followed him for a bit. He seems to be taking some sort of pills like they’re tic tacs. I’m gonna find out what they are. – T "

Travis. Of course he’d managed to find the cop within an hour. Mitch worried about a lot of people: Kirstie, Avi, Tyler, Colleen, Esther, Josh, Travis. In his mind Travis was the least likely to actually get himself hurt though, Travis was exactly how he’d described him before, a ninja. 

"You’re a genius. Be careful. –M "

He answered quickly. He felt the need to add that last bit. Travis was brilliant when it came to the criminal stuff, but he also had a knack for getting himself into difficult situations. 

"I’m rolling my eyes. Can you feel it? – T "

The response came almost immediately. Mitch smiled. 

‘You okay over there?’ Scott asked. Mitch realized Scott had been quiet for a long time. What were they talking about again? O right, Scott had assured him he’d be fine, that they’d both be fine. 

‘Yeah, just checking in with a friend.’ Mitch explained, it wasn’t a complete lie. 

‘Okay. So what are you gonna do? I suspect he threatened you?’ Scott questioned.

‘Well he threatened Kirstie, and I flipped out. I’m sure I’ll hear from him again though.’ Mitch said, clenching his fingers tighter around his phone. 

‘What about Grayson? What does he think of this whole mess?’ Scott seemed to be not quite able keep the sneer out of his voice at Grayson’s name. Mitch mumbled his answer, Scott leaned in closer. 

‘What was that?’ He asked, Mitch didn’t really want to answer, but Scott would figure it out sooner or later. 

‘He doesn’t know.’ 

‘Wait so you told me, but not him?’ Scott sounded a little bit too happy about that. 

‘Hunter’s people know. I would have told Alex, instead of you, but I don’t have his number.’ Mitch retorted. His phone buzzed again. 

"Lifted his pill bottle, it’s Xanax. –T "

Mitch smiled. Weakness number one identified. 

"You’re amazing, now put it back. – M "

‘Apparently our cop has a bit of an anxious streak.’ Mitch smiled devilishly. Scott tilted his head. 

‘What?’ Mitch looked up from his phone. 

‘He’s taking Xanax like they’re Tic Tac’s.’ Mitch thought for a second. ‘I could do something with that.’ 

"O come on. It’s no fun stealing stuff if I have to put it back. –T "

Mitch rolled his eyes at his phone. 

"Do it you dipshit. –M "

‘Xanax? If he takes those like candy he must be taking them for a while now. Has probably gotten his ass addicted while he was at it. That is good to know.’ Scott paused for a second. ‘How do you know?’ 

‘Uh.’ Mitch tried to think if Scott would know Travis. Probably not. Most people knew of the shadow that followed Grayson and took care of whatever Grayson needed, but people rarely knew his name. 

‘This guy who works for Hunter. He’s an old friend.’ That was the biggest downplay in the history of the world. But Scott didn’t need to know everything. 

‘Okay. So how many people know I’m here right now?’ Scott sounded mildly concerned. Mitch turned to him with an amused smile. 

‘Just Kirstie, don’t worry. The hallway is not being transformed into a kill box right now.’ Mitch grinned. 

‘It concerns me that you know what that is.’ Scott’s reply came. Mitch laughed. He heard a door creak behind him. Kirstie’s head poked around the door of her room. 

‘I really, really, really have to go to the bathroom.’ She half whined. Mitch laughed at her as she flew across the living room towards the bathroom. Mitch saw a flash of fluffy white laying at the foot of Kirstie’s bed. 

‘She really is tiny.’ Scott commented after his attentive baby blues had followed Kirstie on her quest to the bathroom. ‘Like really tiny.’ 

‘Yeah, I told you. She’s probably almost literally half your size.’ Mitch laughed. Scott looked back at him. 

‘No wonder she wears those ginormous heels. Otherwise people would step on her.’ Scott commented, nodding at a pair of Kirstie’s heels that she’d clearly missed on her clean-up frenzy through the house. 

‘Yeah. She owns it though. That girl can run faster wearing those heels, then I can on sneakers.’ Mitch commented. ‘Not that that says much, I couldn’t run more than a fifty yards to safe my life.’ Scott laughed. 

‘O come on. It can’t be that bad.’ Scott grinned. Mitch pointed at himself.

‘Have you looked at me? I’m not particularly sporty.’ Scott let his eyes rake over Mitches body slowly. Mitch felt his cheeks heat up. He had not meant it in that way. 

‘You look pretty fit to me.’ 

‘I’m sure he does, now keep your eyes in your face Blondie.’ Kirstie’s snappy comment came from behind Mitch. Mitch bit his lip to keep himself from bursting out laughing at the expression of pure horror on Scott’s face. 

‘Scott, this is my roommate and best friend Kirstie, Kirstie, this is Scott Hoying.’ Mitch smiled. Scott gave him a panicky look as Kirstie came closer. She looked quite intimidating for someone who was only about 5’4. She raised her chin. The silence stretched for a few seconds as Scott seemed unsure if saying something was a good or a bad idea. Slowly she smiled. A crooked smile that Mitch knew could make many men’s knees grow weak. 

‘Good job Mitchie, he’s cute.’ She smirked devilishly as she turned back to Mitch, she waved at Scott over her shoulder as she moved back towards her room. 

‘Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.’ She said cheekily. 

‘Kirstie!’ Mitch called after her, scandalized. He could just hear her laugh before her door fell shut. He turned back to Scott.

‘I’m sorry about her, she can be a piece of work. But I love her for it.’ Mitch gave him an apologetic smile. Mitches phone vibrated again. The unknown number Travis had been using was calling him. He frowned. 

‘One sec.’ He turned away from Scott. 

‘Hello?’ He answered the phone. It was silent for a few seconds. 

‘Ah, Mister Grassi.’ Mitch froze. 

‘How- Where-.’ Mitch’ brain didn’t seem capable of actually forming a sentence. He vaguely registered Scott asking him what was wrong. 

‘This was the last number contacted, I figured it would be a good start. Turns out I was right.’ The detective sounded incredibly pleased with himself.

‘How did you get this phone?’ Mitch managed to ask. Scott had stood up from the couch, he was hovering just out of Mitches personal bubble. 

‘I found it on this lovely young man, who refuses to tell me anything about anything. It’s very annoying.’ Mitch clenched his fingers into a fist. Travis never got caught. Could the cop be lying? He turned to Scott. He pointed towards Kirstie’s room, hoping he would get the memo. It seemed like he did as he started towards the room. 

‘I don’t believe you.’ Mitch needed to know for certain if he had Travis or not. He felt Kirstie’s small hand on his back. He motioned for a piece of paper. She told Scott to find her a pen as she went to get some paper. Within seconds both things were put on the coffee table for him. 

‘O, are we gonna play this game again?’ The detective laughed. 

‘I’m not playing games.’ Mitch shot back, he scribbled something on the paper. His handwriting was far messier than normal. "Call Avi & Casper. Find Travis!"

‘Of course you’re not. You do seem to have a lot of boys that like you a little bit too much.’ The cop sounded like he was thoroughly enjoying himself. ‘You are definitely the right person for my little quest.’ Kirstie was on the phone talking to Avi. Scott looked lost. He probably didn’t even understand 95% of the note. 

‘I don’t believe you actually have the owner of this phone captured. I know him. There’s no way he’d let some pesky cop like you catch him.’ Mitch snapped. This guy got under his skin like nobody’s business. The bastard had the audacity to chuckle at Mitches response. Mitch felt a hand on his tense shoulder. It took him a second to realize it couldn’t be Kirstie, as he could see her standing on the other side of the couch, snapping at Casper who was probably making a joke out of this. He turned his head to find Scott there. His blue eyes were calm and honest. Breath. He mouthed. Mitch did exactly that. 

‘If you don’t believe me that’s fine. Just know that my next call is going to be to the number saved as HG. I think you know who that stands for don’t ya?’ Mitch took another deep breath. 

‘You. A cop. Want to directly call Hunter Grayson out of the blue and start telling him that you are going to arrest him.’ Mitch laughed loudly. ‘O this should be good. By all means do. Just please let me listen in. I’d love to hear it when he kills you.’ 

‘I’m not meeting him. Just talking through the phone. He can’t kill me through the phone now can he?’ Mitch smirked. He felt like he was getting the control of the conversation back a little. 

‘He does have several hackers working for him. He can trace that phone call in seconds. And being a criminal and all, he doesn’t really care for traffic laws, so he should be there in minutes.’ Mitch smiled. ‘But like I said, please go ahead.’ There was a short silence. 

‘Okay. Well played Mister Grassi. I do not have your friend. I am however going to keep this phone. You can contact me when you decide you’re going to help me.’ The cop caved. 

‘Like that’s gonna happen.’ Mitch interrupted. 

‘It will, and when it does you can contact me on this number. But let me make this very clear. I now also have Hunter Grayson’s number. If you do something I don’t like, I might accidently send him the picture of you and Mister Hoying.’ Mitch wanted to punch himself in the face. He’d already forgotten the asshole had that picture. ‘Tell him I say hi.’ The line went dead. Mitch carefully put his phone down on the couch, then he grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room. Kirstie squealed as it flew by her and landed somewhere in the kitchen.

‘That goddamn son of a bitch!’ Mitch growled. 

‘I assume that was the cop?’ Scott carefully asked. Mitch just nodded. 

‘Avi found Travis. He said he was trying to contact you. He said to tell you something about being a dipshit?’ Kirstie sounded confused. Mitch took a deep breath, dropped himself on the couch and let his head fall back. 

‘I hate him. I really, really, really hate him.’ He slowly clenched and unclenched his fists. ‘He’s a manipulative little shit and I want to stab him in the knees.’ He could see Scott looking at Kirstie from the corner of his eye. He looked slightly concerned. 

‘Okay. I’m sure we can make that happen.’ Kirstie commented coldly from somewhere behind Mitch. He felt a laugh bubble up. He ended up laughing so hard tears were rolling down his cheeks. Scott looked concerned, again, or still, he wasn’t sure. He stood up, when he was capable again, and jumped over the couch to kiss Kirstie on the cheek. 

‘I love you, you know that right?’ He was still giggling. Kirstie laughed at him. 

‘You better.’ She replied.


	10. Bass meets Baritone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott meets Avi, and Scomiche figure out they're from the same town.

It didn’t take Scott very long to realize that the cop was going to be a bigger problem than he’d originally assumed. At first he’d been sceptical, what could one cop possibly do to a huge organisation like his? And not just one, but two. Mitches reaction had him doubt this. Whoever this Travis was, Mitch did not seem used to having him be in trouble. Even when they figured out Travis had gotten away without a scratch, Mitch still seemed shook-up about it. 

Judging by the bits and pieces he’d caught this Travis person had gone to put back something he’d stolen from the cop, and then the cop made a grab for him, causing Travis to drop his phone. Travis ran like hell, and left his phone behind, figuring the cop wouldn’t be able to get in anyways. He was wrong, obviously. 

Scott also felt positively useless. He didn’t know Travis, or the cop, or this Casper person, or this character named Avi that was mentioned a lot. He frankly didn’t even know why he was still here. Mitch and Kirstie seemed to be weighing the pros and cons of telling Grayson what was happening. Both froze, Mitch in the middle of a sentence, as there was a knock at the door. Scott looked up from where he’d been lounging on the couch. Olaf, who had loved him immediately, was curled up on the floor next to him. Kirstie jogged over to the door and checked the peephole. She turned around panicky look on her face. 

‘It’s Avi.’ Kirstie breathed. Mitch looked at Scott with huge dark eyes. 

‘Shit.’ Mitch cursed. He took a deep breath. ‘Avi is Hunter’s primary bodyguard. He likes me and protects me as much as he can, but I don’t know how he’ll respond if he sees you here.’ Scott looked at the door. There was another knock. 

‘Coming!’ Kristie yelled. She gave Mitch a panicking look. Do something. She mouthed at him. 

‘Just open the door.’ Scott decided as he stood up from the couch. ‘You trust him right?’ Mitch nodded slowly. He motioned for Kirstie to open the door as he walked over to join her. Kirstie opened the door to a guy much smaller then Scott had expected. He was only a little taller than Mitch, he was broader. His hair was brown and tied back in a small ponytail. He had a beard that almost deserved a capital B and bright green eyes. The eyes in question narrowed the moment they locked in on Scott. They turned away to Mitch. 

‘Really?’ Scott was taken aback by his voice. It was so low. ‘I should’ve known you’d want to tell Hoying. You’re too good for this world Mitchie.’ 

‘Dear Lord your voice is low.’ Scott almost stumbled over his words. ‘Do you sing? You’d make an awesome bass. Please tell me you can carry a tune.’ Scott was well aware of the fact that he was rambling. Avi raised his eyebrows at a surprised looking Mitch. 

‘What’s he going on about? Is he okay? You didn’t let Kirstie attack him didn’t you?’ Kristie made an insulted noise. 

‘No, apparently he’s into music.’ Mitch concluded. ‘Who knew.’ 

‘Does he know you sing?’ Avi commented, now it was Scott’s turn to raise his eyebrows. 

‘You sing?’ Scott asked. He was immediately trying to imagine what Mitches singing voice would sound like. 

‘Okay. Hold up. This is not the direction this conversation should be taking don’t ya’ll think.’ Kirstie commented, closing the door behind Avi. 

‘Right. Avi, this Scott Hoying, Scott this is Avi Kaplan.’ Mitch introduced. Avi hesitated for a second before holding out his hand for Scott to shake. Scott took the outstretched hand and shook it firmly.

‘So, what the hell is going on now?’ Avi asked. Scott still couldn’t quite get over the fact that this was actually the voice coming out of this man. Kirstie motioned for Mitch to explain as she went to the kitchen.

‘Well. Travis found the cop pretty quickly and he picked this pill bottle from the cop’s pocket. He’s taking Xanax. When Travis went to put it back, the cop caught him. He made a grab for T and he dropped his phone. Other than that, he got away clean though. He just had been using that phone to text me. So when the cop dialled the most recently contacted number, he ended up on the phone with me.’ Mitch explained, filling in some of the blanks for Scott as well. 

‘I need coffee.’ Mitch continued without much pause. It was quite obvious to Scott that he was still upset. This cop got to him way more than Mitch admitted. ‘Anyone up for some Starbucks?’ Mitch went to grab a black jacket from the chair that had several coats piled up on it. 

‘Yeah sure. The usual babe.’ Kirstie grinned at him, bringing back a bottle of water from the kitchen for Avi. 

‘I’m good.’ The bass smiled. Mitch turned to Scott.

‘What about you Scotland?’ Mitch said, Scott felt like he could hear the panic rising in Mitches voice. 

‘I’ll come with you. My order is a little complicated.’ Scott tried to smile reassuringly. Mitch hesitated for a second. 

‘Okay, sure.’ The small brunette grabbed his phone from the table and turned back to Avi. 

‘Please tell Grayson he’s got trouble heading his way. Just leave the Hoying part out of it please.’ He asked Avi, he was definitely pulling out the puppy dog eyes cart. Avi rolled his eyes. 

‘Sure, I’ll take care of your mess.’ He smiled, giving Mitch a calm grin. ‘Go get your fix junkie.’ Mitch smiled broadly at him. 

‘Thank you!’ He jumped over to kiss Avi on the cheek quickly before skipping to the door. 

‘Come on Scooter. Coffee awaits.’ 

Mitches mood seemed to have done a complete 180 as they walked towards a Starbucks nearby. The sun was out and the skies were clear. 

‘Ugh! Now I totally remember why I came to LA in the first place.’ Mitch smiled widely. 

‘You’re not from here?’ Scott was sort of surprised, Mitch struck him as someone who had grown up in a city as free as LA. 

‘No, I’m from Texas. Arlington to be specific.’ Mitch explained. Scott gave him a disbelieving look. 

‘You’re kidding?’ Mitch looked confused. ‘I’m originally from Arlington!’ 

‘Seriously?’ Mitch looked both surprised and excited. ‘What school did you go to?’ 

‘Martin. You?’ Scott grinned as he opened the door of the Starbucks for Mitch. Mitch made a delighted sound. 

‘Me too! There’s no way we were there at the same time. Right?’ Mitch exclaimed. He pulled his phone from his pocket as it seemed to buzz. ‘Okay wait, we need to figure this out properly. Let’s order first.’ Scott placed his order first as the guy working the bar checked Mitch out thoroughly. Scott rolled his eyes. Mitch didn’t even notice as he was texting someone under the name of "Kirstichu" on his phone. He looked up when Scott finished his order. He smiled politely and ordered his drink. The barista gave him a flirty smile.

‘What’s your name?’ He held up the cup to signal he was gonna write it down. 

‘Mitch.’ The small man replied, he looked back down at his phone as it vibrated. 

‘That’s a lovely name. Do you have a phone number to go with that?’ Scott had to admit it was somewhat smooth. Mitch just looked up from his phone. 

‘No, I don’t own a phone.’ It was a little harsh, but it was also immediately clear that Mitch was not interested. Scott took pity on the poor man.

‘I’m Scott. We’ll be over there.’ He steered Mitch towards a table. Mitch sat down putting his phone back in his pocket. ‘That was kinda rude.’ He told Mitch. He just raised a sassy eyebrow at him. 

‘Really. I thought I was kinda nice.’ Mitch tilted his head thoughtfully. ‘There were far ruder options floating around in my brain.’ 

‘Sure there were.’ Scott rolled his eyes. Mitch looked at him and smiled crookedly. 

‘So you seriously went to Martin High School in Arlington?’ Mitch changed the subject. 

‘Yeah, I did for like two years, before we moved here.’ Scott grinned. 

‘Wait, what year was this?’ Mitch asked.

‘Uh, ’08 and ’09 I think.’ Scott made an educated guess. ‘Long time ago.’ 

‘Seriously? I started there in ’09. You think we were really there in the same year?’ Mitch laughed. ‘That’d be so weird.’ 

‘Totally. What year were you in?’ 

‘I started there for my freshman year and left just before the start of junior year.’ Scott thought back. 

‘I started there for my freshman year in ’09. O my God. We were totally there at the same time!’ Mitch laughed. 

‘Did we ever meet? I don’t think I remember you.’ Scott said, he was wrecking his brain. Could they really have been at the same school? In the same year? How did Scott never notice him? It wasn’t like Mitch was particularly easy to miss. 

‘I’m certain we didn’t meet. Otherwise I would have remembered you.’ Mitch decided. ‘We must have been part of different circles. I was a theatre geek, what about you? No wait, let me guess, jock?’ Mitch grinned. Scott rolled his eyes. 

‘I did play volleyball, I was never into theatre though, that’s probably why we never met.’ Scott figured. Mitch got a somewhat sad smile on his face. 

‘I wonder how things would have gone if we had met in high school.’ Scott smiled at him. 

‘I think we would have been friends. I mean, we talk like we’ve known each other for years.’ 

‘Just friends?’ Mitch smiled devilishly. Scott grinned back at him. 

‘I wasn’t exactly very confident in my sexuality in High School.’ Scott shrugged. ‘But who knows.’ 

‘Ha! And you think I was like this in High School?’ Mitch laughed, throwing his head back like a little kid. ‘I was the most awkward, insecure freshman you would ever have met. I was chubby and gay and had voice people in general assumed was a girls.’ 

‘You still got that voice though.’ Scott joked. Mitch pretended to be deeply insulted.

‘Well, I’ve learned to use it in my favour.’ Scott tried to read the tone in Mitches voice, but where Scott was an open book when it came to his emotions, Mitch was far better at keeping his face blank. 

‘How?’ Scott gave up. 

‘I sing Scotland.’ Mitch smirked. 

‘Oh! Right, Avi or Kirstie mentioned that.’ Scott remembered. ‘You do realize you have to sing something for me now right?’ Mitch shook his head immediately. 

‘Not in the middle of a Starbucks, are you nuts.’ Mitch’ cheeks seemed to heat up a little. Scott grinned. 

‘O come on Mitchie. Please?’ Scott gave him his best puppy dog eyes. Mitch looked away quickly.

‘No, no, no. You don’t get to use that trick on me. That’s just unfair.’ Mitch hid his face behind his hands. He peeked from between his fingers in an adorable way, only to find Scott’s eyes just as huge as they had been. He threw his hands in the air dramatically. 

‘Fine, I’ll sing something. But not here.’ Mitch decided. He got up from his chair. ‘Let’s go Scooter.’ 

‘Where are we going this time?’ Scott asked as he followed Mitch. He couldn’t help the slightly mean smile he gave the barista before opening the door for Mitch. Mitch tilted his head in thought. 

‘How far is your place from here?’ He asked as the door closed behind Scott. ‘Kirstie is gonna still be at our apartment and as much as I love her, I can’t deal with the concerned looks right now.’ Scott checked his watch. Kev would still be in class now. 

‘It’s about a ten minute walk, I live pretty close to the border.’ Scott said. He’d made that decision after thinking about it for a good while. Living closer to the border between his and Grayson’s territory made him feel like he could get to any trouble quickly. He slept better that way. 

‘Sounds good to me.’ Mitch responded, starting in the opposite direction they came from.


	11. Elpha-boy and the Keyboard of the West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch sings for Scott and Scott has an idea.

They walked through the streets of LA. In a way, Scott wasn’t surprised Mitch didn’t want to go back to the apartment yet. He would be confronted with Kirstie, and probably Avi, who would have questions, and looks. He could see how Mitch would want to avoid that. They didn’t talk about much as they walked towards his apartment. 

‘You totally need to introduce me to Wyatt. I’ll die seven times over probably.’ Mitch clapped his hands in excitement. Scott couldn’t get over the fact that Mitch could be as cute as a fluffy kitten one moment, and sexy and seductive the next. 

‘I’ll try, the little shithead might be asleep somewhere.’ Scott always pretended to be annoyed with the cat, but he did love the little creature. Mitch laughed. 

‘So, you seem to know something about music.’ Mitch let his sentence trail off, clearly expecting Scott to tell him about his experience in music. 

‘Yeah, I guess. I took voice lessons for a while. Always was a bit of a choir nerd.’ He smiled at the brunet. Mitch made a face. 

‘Ah, that explains why we never met. We were basically mortal enemies in High School. I was into musical theatre.’ Mitch pursed his lips, he seemed almost as if he was adapting his opinion of Scott. Scott rolled his eyes. 

‘Of course you were one of those annoying drama punks.’ Mitch gasped. He looked outraged. 

‘How dare you?’ He gasped. Scott just pointed at him.

‘See! There you go, always making a dramatic end scene out of nothing.’ Scott laughed. Mitch shrugged. 

‘I do like my dramatic pauses.’ He paused. ‘So what are you then?’ 

‘What do you mean?’ Scott was confused. The boy could make some weird jumps. His brain seemed incredibly fascinating to Scott. 

‘Bass, Baritone, Tenor?’ Mitch laughed, he seemed to find it very amusing when he confused Scott. 

‘Baritone. You?’ He decided not to comment on the fact that Mitch was being a little minx. 

‘Tenor.’ Mitch smirked. ‘You hadn’t guessed that yet? My speaking voice kind of gives it away don’t you think?’ Scott rolled his eyes. 

‘Yeah, kinda. You never know though, you might as well have been a bass.’ Mitch laughed loudly. 

‘Well, I’m pretty straight forward. Well not straight, but you know what I mean.’ Mitch giggled at his own joke. 

‘What are you gonna sing?’ Scott changed the subject to something he felt like he had more control over. Mitch was, in a way, nerve-wracking to speak to. He was very confident, clear in his opinions of things. 

‘Hm. Good question Scarlett.’ Mitch tilted his head. Scott raised an eyebrow at him. 

‘Scarlett?’ 

‘Yeah, just trying it out.’ Mitch made a face. 

‘Okay, why the hell not.’ Scott laughed. 

‘I was thinking maybe some show tunes.’ Mitch tilted his head. Scott raised an eyebrow. 

‘Admitting that you’re a theatre geek. I like it.’ Scott appreciated someone who knew their strengths and how to use them. Mitch seemed to recognize the building as the approached it. Scott opened the door and let Mitch go in first. 

‘Not sure if I remember the floor correctly.’ Mitch smiled sheepishly as he stepped towards the elevator, pressing the button. 

‘Top floor.’ Scott laughed. ‘So the sixth.’ Mitch nodded slowly.

‘Right. I knew that.’ He didn’t sound like he did though. 

‘Sure you did Michelle.’ 

‘Michelle?’ Mitch mimicked Scott. 

‘Yeah, just trying it out.’ Scott shot back. Mitch tried to hide his smile, but he failed, showing those insanely cute dimples. Scott had a weakness for dimples. They were quiet the   
ride up to the apartment. Mitch seemed uncomfortable in the small metal box. Was he claustrophobic? Luckily the ride was short. Mitch stepped from the metal box first. 

‘Not a fan?’ Scott asked as he went ahead of Mitch towards the apartment. 

‘Not really no.’ Mitch admitted. ‘Bad experience.’ His tone made it very clear that he did not want to talk about it. So Scott didn’t ask. He opened the door. 

‘Wyatt? You annoying piece of crap, where are you?’ Scott called as he stepped inside. Mitch laughed behind him. He closed the door behind Mitch and watched as the smaller man observed the hall. 

‘Same as you remember?’ Scott questioned before he toed his shoes off and put his jacket on the coat hanger. 

‘Sort off, I was still a bit hazy when I left.’ Mitch admitted. ‘Plus I was worried about way bigger things then if your hall was pretty or not.’ Mitch walked further into the place. ‘I do remember your couch looking very comfortable.’ Scott was certain he swung his hips like that on purpose, maybe this whole “being alone in his apartment” was not such a good idea after all. Scott was not interested in starting an even bigger feud between the Hoying’s and the Grayson’s. 

‘I bet it does, paid enough for it.’ Scott muttered darkly. 

‘O please, it’s not like you don’t have enough money. I know what’s in Hunter’s accounts, I’m sure yours aren’t gonna be much different.’ Mitch said, turning around and walking backwards further into the living room. Scott tried not to go into rival mode, but in the end his criminal instincts just won. 

‘You know what’s in Grayson’s accounts?’ He tried to keep the sneaky interest out of his voice. At Mitches warning look, he knew he failed. 

‘Don’t go pulling that card on me Hoying. I’m not going down that road.’ Mitch narrowed his eyes at him. He looked genuinely annoyed. 

‘I’m sorry, bad habit.’ Scott apologized immediately. 

‘No, don’t apologize.’ Mitch shook his head, smiling slightly. ‘It’s in your nature, you can’t help it. I shouldn’t get annoyed for that.’ 

‘What do you mean it’s in my nature?’ Scott frowned. He was trying to figure out if he should be insulted or not. 

‘I see it in you, I see it in Hunter, I see it in all people who were raised in crime families. You have a default setting different to most people. You were raised to see business opportunities. To find possibilities where others don’t.’ Scott realized Mitch saw a lot more then he’d originally thought. He wasn’t sure how long Mitch had known Grayson, but he seemed to have a pretty good image of what Grayson was about. 

‘Okay. We are getting a little deep here don’t you think? I think it’s time you sing something for me.’ Scott changed the subject. He didn’t feel like getting into too much deep stuff. This was after all, the second time they’d actually been alone. Mitch shrugged.

‘Fine. You don’t by any means have a piano do you?’ Mitch asked, casually looking around the living room. 

‘Not a piano. I do have a keyboard.’ Mitch grinned at him. ‘I’ll get it.’ He picked up the keyboard from the back of his closet. He set it up quickly. 

‘You play?’ He asked Mitch, flipping the on switch. 

‘A little. I don’t need a lot of help though.’ Mitch said, stepping up to the keyboard, he played with a few of the settings, playing a few random notes. 

‘You decided what you’re gonna sing yet?’ Scott dropped himself on the couch, meaning that Mitch was standing a few meters away behind the keyboard. 

‘I was thinking some Wicked?’ Mitch tilted his head, giving Scott a questioning look. 

‘Okay, going for it. I like it. You gonna be Elphaba?’ Scott decided to show that he did know something about musical theatre. 

‘I was thinking more along the lines of Elpha-boy.’ Mitch played a few chords as Scott laughed. 

‘Good one Minty. Now, entertain me.’ Scott folded his hands behind his head. 

‘I don’t actually know the notes to this, so I’m gonna improvise on the piano part.’ Mitch laughed as he played with some notes. ‘Okay, here goes.’ Mitch started to play. Scott wasn’t very familiar with the song. He’d heard it, he was sure everyone in the world had. It was Defying Gravity. 

After Mitch started singing he forgot everything he was thinking. He wasn’t even sure he’d be able to remember his own name. His voice was incredibly melodic. In the lower regions, Mitches voice was smooth as butter, almost soft. When he went into his higher register his voice was clear as a bell. Strong, but at the same time delicate. He finished with a high note Scott was sure was humanly impossible. He knew he was gaping at the other man but he couldn’t seem to close his mouth. 

‘Are you okay?’ Mitch seemed a little taken aback by Scott’s expression. 

‘I- Yes. You are- Fantastic. Amazing.’ Scott stuttered. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d stuttered like that, well he couldn’t remember the last time he stuttered like that when he was sober. To say his speech did not improve when he was drunk, was an understatement. 

‘Please tell me you have an album somewhere that I can buy?’ Scott re-found some of his speaking abilities as Mitch turned the keyboard off. Mitch laughed. 

‘No. I do sign at Euphoria three nights a week. If you want to get into more trouble with Grayson you could come.’ Mitch shrugged. 

‘Wait, so you’re the reason Euphoria does so well?’ Scott drew that conclusion pretty quickly. Mitch blushed. 

‘No, it’s a combination of great staff, a smart floorplan and a great DJ.’ Mitch left himself completely out of the mix. Scott didn’t believe him for a second. If he would not have owned his own clubs, that he preferred to do quite well, he would definitely come to Euphoria just to hear Mitch sing. 

‘Please, I don’t believe you believe that.’ Scott rolled his eyes. 

‘Speaking of Euphoria, what time is it?’ Mitch asked as he patted his pockets looking for his phone. Scott found his first. 

‘It’s two thirty.’ He told Mitch, the brunet nodded slowly. He seemed to be calculating something in his head. 

‘I need to be there at eight thirty. Drop by the apartment first. Make sure I look a little less like a hag.’ Scott frowned at Mitch. ‘Don’t you dare go and tell me I look great. I am aware of the fact that I look freaked out and stressed.’ Scott hadn’t really noticed before, but Mitch did look stressed. He had tension in his shoulders, a gleam of panic in his eyes. 

‘We’ve got this Mitch.’ Scott tried to reassure him. Mitch gave him a blank look.

‘The two of you can’t even be in the same room without making backhanded comments at each other. And I’m supposed to believe that you won’t sell Hunter out the moment you get the chance?’ Mitch threw his hands up in exasperation. ‘Or the other way around.’ He added softly. Scott observed Mitch for a few seconds. He thought about what he would do if he were this cop. He would play the two big bosses against each other. Make them find and give him the evidence to take down the other. To use the fact that they hated each other. Maybe they could use exactly that against him. Scott smiled slowly. 

‘What?’ Mitch sounded extremely annoyed at the fact that Scott was smiling. 

‘I need to talk to Grayson.’


	12. Crazy plans and Foreign Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott explains his plan to Mitch and they make a deal.
> 
> And you might fall in love with Hunter, just a warning.

‘You want to do what?!’ Mitch was certain Scott had to have hit his head, hard. Scott had just explained the plan that had formed in that dangerously creative brain. ‘You are nuts. You’re positively crazy.’ 

‘You’re the one that wanted us to try and get along.’ Scott exclaimed. 

‘That’s not what I said.’ Mitch was getting a little frustrated. 

‘Look, my plan is not that crazy. Grayson wants to stay in business. I want to stay in business. Best way to do that? Get this cop off our backs.’ Mitch knew that what he was saying was incredibly logical. And it was clever. It was also completely impossible. 

‘And how do you expect to even get Grayson to listen to you?’ Mitch was sceptical to say the least. He’d known Grayson for a while now, and if he was anything, he was proud. 

‘Well, you did invite me to come and hear you sing tonight.’ Scott seemed very happy with his own cleverness. Mitch swallowed. Right, he had done that. Damn. 

‘I- You.’ Mitch stopped. He took a deep breath. ‘Fine. You talk to Hunter. Good luck with that. I’m going home.’ He couldn’t explain why he was so upset. Maybe it was a combination of everything. The threat of the cop in the back of his mind, the fear that Hunter would find out about him and Scott. The fact that he couldn’t quite believe that Scott was actually not trying to use him to get to Hunter. His worries for Avi, Esther and Kirstie. He turned to walk towards the door. God, he hated when he got so emotional over nothing. He heard Scott get up behind him. 

‘Mitch. Mitch! I’m sorry. Please, just hold up for a second.’ He felt a big hand on his upper arm, softly pulling him back. He looked at Scott over his shoulder. ‘At least let me walk you home.’ 

‘Fine.’ Mitch was not looking forward to the walk anyways. He was usually comfortable in LA, but there were always moments. Scott grabbed his keys and phone and opened the door for Mitch. The silence was almost painful as they made their way downstairs. 

‘I really do think this can work.’ Scott said quietly as they stepped onto the sidewalk. 

‘Yeah, well you don’t know Hunter like I do.’ Mitch replied, he kept his head down. Scott was silent for a few seconds. 

‘What’s the deal with you and Grayson anyways?’ Scott asked, he kept his eyes ahead. Mitch had to think about that. 

‘He- We. It’s a long story.’ Mitch tried to brush him off. 

‘We’ve got the entire walk.’ Scott countered. Mitch sighed. 

‘Fine.’ He slowed down his walk a little. ‘If you want me to be able to finish this story, you are gonna have to slow down bean stake, not all of us have fifteen yard legs.’ Mitch whined. Scott laughed. 

‘It’s not my fault you’re tiny.’ Mitch put a hand over his heart and made a dramatically insulted face.

‘How dare you?’ He gasped. ‘I am of perfectly average height thank you very much.’ 

‘Are you kidding? There’s no way you’re of average height.’ Scott was pushing his buttons, trying to distract him. 

‘Excuse me? You can Google it. The average height of a person in the United States of America is 5’9.’ Mitch waved at Scott with a single finger. ‘Dutch people are the tallest in the   
world with an average of 6 feet.’ He added. 

‘Okay. That’s the thing where you remember useless facts again right?’ Scott laughed.

‘Clearly not useless. I just schooled your ass Hoying.’ Mitch replied simply, smiling. Scott made an insulted noise. 

‘Excuse you?’ Mitch laughed. 

‘Shut up you big baby. Now you wanna hear this story or what?’ Mitch grinned at him. 

‘Alright, jeez Mitchipedia go ahead.’ Mitch grinned at the new nickname, they were getting more and more creative. 

‘Okay, so I met Hunter about a week after I moved here. I didn’t know shit about LA, or California or anything that was bigger than Arlington. On my second night here I got my ass in trouble. That’s when I met Kirstie. She saved my ass, told me I was moving in with her right there and then. In the middle of some shady parking lot in the middle of the night. Didn’t know anything about her, but she just felt right you know?’ He smiled, thinking back, how she’d stood there, all 5 feet 4 inches of her. Taser firmly clasped between those tiny hands. ‘She was living in our apartment on her own then. It was too big and too expensive for her, but she didn’t want to leave. So she made me her roommate. I have never made a better decision than to go with my gut and say yes.’ 

‘Three days later, her landlord showed up while I was singing in the kitchen. It was Hunter. He was handsome, I was looking for a job, he had a job for me. It seemed very simple. I didn’t know he was a criminal back then. So I got my ass in to deep, no pun intended, and then I realized what Hunters business was actually about.’

‘At first, I didn’t even want to leave. It was sort of exciting for me. That bad boy shit and everything. He was quite good to me. He was funny, got us a discount on our rent, he paid well. He was a little possessive, but I guess I kinda liked that.’

‘The first time I was actually scared of him, was when one of his old employees made a mistake, one that cost him a lot of money. He exploded. I don’t think I’ve ever heard someone growl like that before. And not in the sexy way, in the scary “dear lord is he a werewolf or something” way. He send me away, so I’m not completely sure what happened, but I never saw the guy again.’ 

‘Now, he basically goes through some of the biggest mood swings. He can be totally fun one moment and snappy and serious the next. I have gotten quite good at reading him, and I know how to play him. I know which buttons to push to get a certain reaction. That’s why I’m not actually scared of him. I don’t think he’d actually hurt me, like hurt me bad.’ Mitch was trying to explain something he didn’t even fully understand himself. He wasn’t afraid of Hunter, but he was afraid of Hunter. 

‘I can’t even explain.’ He sighed in annoyance. ‘Thank God in theatre we just had to learn scripts.’ 

‘I find you quite eloquent.’ Scott made an attempt to reassure him. 

‘Sure you do.’ Mitch said, not for the first time today. ‘Well, you have successfully walked me home. thank you for that.’ Mitch moved towards the door. Leaving Scott on the sidewalk. ‘My set starts at nine thirty.’ 

Yes, Scott’s idea was insane, but if anyone could pull it off, it was gonna be these two. Mitch was, from that perspective, being a little selfish. He wanted this cop out of his life as soon as possible. Scott’s idea was the only plan he’d heard so far that didn’t mean killing anyone, or getting anyone killed. 

‘See ya tonight then.’ Scott called after him. Just before Mitch closed the door he turned around.

‘See ya tonight Scotch.’ Mitch smirked before letting the door fall shut behind him. Before he’d even reached the elevator his phone buzzed. 

"So now I’m liquor?" Scott’s message illuminated his screen. Seconds later a second message came through.

"I don’t even like Whiskey." He could almost see Scott’s frown. He laughed as the elevator opened. 

"O come on Schatje, don’t be a buzzkill." Mitch replied, busting out another clever, even if he said so himself, nickname for Scott. 

"What the hell is a Schatje?!" Mitch honestly tried not to laugh out loud at his phone like a lunatic, but he could picture Scott’s semi annoyed, semi frustrated look perfectly. 

"It’s one of my favourite words ever. It’s Dutch, Google it." He wasn’t about to make this easy for him. 

"You’re annoying, I’m gonna ignore you now." Scott’s response came. 

"Good luck with that boo." Mitch opted sending him a kissy face, but he figured that might be too much. So he simply put his phone in his pocket. 

Talking and walking had made him a lot more calm. So this trip hadn’t been a complete waste of time. He stepped from the elevator onto the walkway. His phone buzzed again, a call this time. 

‘Jeez. I’m popular today.’ He muttered as he fished the device from his pocket again. Hunter Grayson. ‘Uh o.’ He swiped over the screen to answer the call. 

‘Mitch, thank god.’ Hunter’s voice came over the line, he sounded… concerned?

‘Hey H, are you okay?’ Mitch figured Hunter was in a mood that could take a nickname. 

‘Yes, I’m fine. Avi just called and told me about this crazy ass cop that approached and threatened you.’ O right. ‘Dammit Mitch, why didn’t you come to me right away?’ Hunter sounded genuinely concerned. Mitch had to switch gears, no denial necessary, play the innocent card. 

‘I- I’m sorry. I just wanted to fix this myself. Not put any more shit on your plate.’ He wasn’t actually completely lying. Hunter was dealing with a few big ass problems and this was just another one added to the pile.

‘Mitchie, this SOB threatened you, Kirstie, I am not having this. I don’t care if it’s problem one hundred and one.’ Mitch smiled. Sometimes the protective/ possessive streak Hunter had was kinda nice. 

‘Thank you babe. I’m okay. Am I gonna see you tonight?’ Mitch asked opening the door to their apartment. Kirstie and Avi came around the corner immediately. Mitch motioned at his phone before either could make a sound. 

‘Yes, we need to talk about how we’re gonna deal with this shitface.’ Mitch appreciated the nickname right away. 

‘Good. I haven’t seen you nearly enough lately.’ Mitch smiled. Kirstie rolled her eyes and made a gagging motion. Mitch stuck out his tongue at her. He could almost hear Hunter smile as he dropped himself on the couch, the two and Olaf following him like lost puppy’s. 

‘I know, busy times.’ 

‘Which is good, right?’ Mitch waved at the two to stop staring at him. 

‘Yeah, but it also makes me snappy and irritable, and I know I take that out on you.’ Mitch swallowed. Sometimes, Hunter said these kind of things and Mitches heart would clench. He smiled a little sadly.

‘It’s okay, you make it up to me in the end.’ Mitch touched the Cartier bracelet around his wrist. ‘I sort of miss you though.’ He half whispered. 

‘Well, I am in a good mood today. What time were you planning on being at the club? It’s been a while since I’ve actually sat down and listened to you sing.’ He could hear typing in the background and a mumbling voice. Hunter let out an annoyed sigh. 

‘Not now Sawyer.’ There was a small pause. ‘Than tell him to stick his merchandise where the sun don’t shine. I’m not interested.’ Hunter growled. Another pause. A mumbled response on the other end. ‘Thank you. Now please. Go home for today, I’m done with all these idiots.’ Mitch did think about commenting on the exchange, but he decided that would not be in favour of keeping Hunter good mood up. 

‘I’ll probably be there at eight thirty-ish. We usually run through some stuff before you actually open.’ Mitch answered his earlier question. 

‘Okay, good. I’ll see ya there.’ Hunter replied. 

‘Okay, see ya there.’ Mitch repeated almost the exact same thing he’d said to Scott. He hung up and looked up at Kirstie, who had been standing there for about a minute, tapping her foot impatiently. 

‘What is it Kirst?’ He sighed. She made a face at him. 

‘You being all lovey dovey sweet sweet with that prick.’ Mitch raised both eyebrows. 

‘I’m fairly certain those are not words.’ He told her. ‘And he’s not that bad, I’ve told you before.’ 

‘Right, I’ll believe it when I see it.’ Kirstie took a breath and seemed to drop it. For the time being. ‘Food?’ She asked, tilting her head.


	13. I hope to have One Less Problem, with your help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Hunter meet up and discuss Scott's plan.

‘We’re going where?’ Kevin yelled from the other side of the apartment. 

‘Euphoria.’ Scott called back, putting the finishing touches on his hair. Kevin became quiet.

‘As in Grayson’s club Euphoria? Jeez Scott, you could have told me you are gonna be looking for trouble.’ Kevin sounded mildly annoyed. He didn’t like to be involved in Scott’s dirty business. 

‘I’m not.’ Scott replied, Kevin snorted. 

‘Right.’ The sarcastic response came. 

‘No seriously.’ Scott peeked around the wall to look at Kevin. ‘Not looking for trouble.’ Kevin searched his face for a lie. 

‘Seriously?’ 

‘Seriously.’ Scott grinned. ‘Maybe seriously can be our always?’ 

‘Ugh!’ Kevin grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and hurled it at Scott’s head. ‘Shut up!’ Scott laughed as he ducked out of the way of the pillow flying into the bathroom. It hit the wall with a dull thud. 

Scott ducked back into the bathroom and ran a hand through his hair one more time. He straightened his black jacket. Today he was dressed for business in mostly black and grey. He came from the bathroom and found Kevin searching through the kitchen cabinets. He was wearing a black leather jacket and some sort of printed shirt underneath. 

‘Alex gonna be here soon?’ Kevin asked as he got his head out of one of the cupboards, not finding what he was looking for. 

‘Yeah I’m sure he’ll be here-‘ There was a knock at the door. ‘That’s probably him.’ Scott opened the door. Alex was standing there, leaning against the doorframe. 

‘You boys ready to kick up some dust?’ Alex’ was wearing a black snapback backwards and a white button-up. Scott rolled his eyes.

‘Get inside drama queen.’ He left the door open as he walked back into the apartment. Alex followed. 

‘Should I bother closing the door?’ He asked. Scott looked at Kevin, he shook his head.

‘Nah, just gotta find my phone.’ Scott laughed. Kevin always lost his phone. Always. 

‘It’s on the coffee table Curvy.’ 

‘Right. I knew that.’ Kevin lied as he snatched the device from the dark surface. 

‘Okay. Let’s go.’ Scott clapped his hands. They took Scott’s car. He wasn’t drinking anyways. Business meant no drinks. It was nine fifteen as they filed out of the car and watched the building for a second. Scott put on his business face. Eyes slightly narrowed, lips pursed. His business face was basically his annoyed face. He crossed the street, Alex and   
Kevin flanked him automatically. The bouncer at the VIP entrance looked up. 

‘You again?’ He grumbled. 

‘I need to talk to Grayson. Tell him that through your little iPad.’ Scott retorted, nodding at the Apple device. The man looked at Alex and Kevin. 

‘Tell him yourself.’ The bouncer opened the rope for them. Scott gave him a sarcastic smile. 

‘Thanks.’ He drawled. He was acting like an outright brat, but that was what was expected of him. They made their way through the half way familiar hallway. The music was on. Some electronic sounding song. 

‘I think the booths are the best call right?’ Alex asked, leaning in a little closer to Scott to make himself audible. 

‘Yeah, he’ll come find us.’ Scott agreed. ‘I’ll go see if that bartender is here today.’ Alex laughed and he made his way over to the bar while Kevin and Alex found a booth. It wasn’t particularly hard to find the lilac haired bartender. Scott leaned against the bar next to a small guy that seemed to be made from nothing but bones and skin. Dark quiff and huge blue eyes. 

‘Hey, it’s Tyler right?’ He called as the man shot past him. He stopped and backtracked until he was in front of Scott. 

‘Hey, mister Hoying. What can I do for you?’ He smiled widely. The Bambi-eyed boy (blue edition) turned his head to look at him. 

‘One beer and two cokes please.’ He ordered. He glanced at the kid beside him, he blushed a deep scarlet and looked away. Was he even old enough to be here?

‘You must have a kick-ass fake ID.’ He told the kid. He looked up like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

‘What? Me? No, I’m – I’m 21.’ He stuttered. Australian. Nice. 

‘Uhu, sure you are.’ Scott replied. Tyler came zooming back with the drinks. He laughed. 

‘He’s not 21, he is here with me though.’ He winked at the Australian and shot off to his next client. 

‘Dammit Tyler.’ He hissed under his breath. He turned back to Scott. ‘I’m Troye. With an “e”.’ 

‘Hello Troye with an “e”, I’m Scott with two T’s.’ Scott grinned. 

‘Does anyone ever write it with one T?’ Troye seemed disbelieving. 

‘O, you have no idea of the mistakes people will make.’ He picked up is drinks from the bar and made his way over to Alex and Kevin. They were watching the people on the dancefloor. Laughing at some of the ridiculous dance moves people pulled. 

‘Drinks!’ Scott announced as he put the bottles on the table. 

‘Yes.’ Kevin took the beer while Alex made grabby hands at the second coke. Scott dropped next to Alex. 

‘And now, we wait.’ They didn’t have to wait very long for something to happen. Avi made his way over to them calmly. 

‘Misters Hoying, Kirk, Olusola. Welcome. Mister Grayson is a little busy right now, but he’ll be with you in a couple of minutes.’ He droned the clearly rehearsed lines out without any delivery whatsoever. 

‘You need to work on your presentation my friend.’ Alex agreed. The bass rolled his eyes. 

‘Whatever. Just keep you asses here and don’t pull anything stupid.’ He growled. 

‘That’s more like it.’ Scott praised. Avi threw his hands in the air. 

‘What is it with these criminal punks and their big mouths.’ He hissed as he turned around and walked away. 

‘How the hell did he know my name?’ Kevin sounded a little disturbed, but mostly confused. 

‘Hunter knows everyone that comes into his clubs, and if he doesn’t, he’s got a couple of hackers that’ll figure it out for him.’ Scott shrugged. The music dropped a little.

‘Alright folks, it’s that time of the night. We’ve got live music coming up. Let’s warm this up a little and make some noise!’ There was hollering from all over the club, Alex looked at Scott. The opening beats to Problem start through the club. Mitch sauntered onto the stage, he looked amused at the loud cheering. Kevin turned to Scott. 

‘That’s the kid!’ He called at Scott over the pounding bass and Mitches crystal clear high notes. Alex looked confused. 

‘The kid?’ He questioned. Alex had guessed that there was something between Mitch and Scott but he hadn’t actually asked about it. 

‘The one he slept with.’ Scott kicked Kevin in the shins. He could have brought that a little more subtle. Alex turned to him. 

‘I’m not even sure why I’m surprised. He’s exactly your type.’ Alex shrugged it off, surprising. Mitch started the rap in Problem and the entire crowd cheered. He changed out “Iggy Iggy” for “Mitchie Mitchie” and Scott couldn’t help but laugh. Alex cheered. They kept themselves busy listening to Mitch for a good forty five minutes. They were so distracted they forgot to be annoyed that it was taking Grayson so long. Mitch wiped his forehead. 

‘Damn you guys are loud tonight!’ He laughed as he motioned at the DJ to start the next song. 

‘He’s good huh?’ Scott smiled as he turned around. 

‘Yeah, he’s good.’ He replied to Hunter. ‘Kev, go get yourself another beer.’ As Kevin moved out of the booth without comment, Scott motioned for Hunter to sit down. He slid into the booth, Avi sat down next to him. 

‘So, you wanted to talk to me?’ Hunter leaned back. 

‘Yeah. I think we have a mutual problem.’ Scott replied. He kept it vague on purpose, he wanted to see if Hunter would fill in the blanks for him. 

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ Hunter played dumb. Scott rolled his eyes. 

‘Okay, let’s cut the crap here, I’m not in the mood for games Grayson.’ Scott said, staying as calm as he could. Grayson looked at him for a few seconds. Then he turned away and watched as Mitch swung his hips seductively. He smiled. 

‘Okay, here’s the deal. You see that guy up there?’ Grayson motioned at Scott. He looked at Mitch and nodded. 

‘Yeah.’ 

‘Well, this cop threatened him. Usually if someone does that, I kill them.’ Grayson kept a calm mask firmly in place, but Scott could see the underlying emotion. Whatever went on between Mitch and Grayson. He did care. Scott nodded. 

‘I don’t kill cops. So that’s out.’ Grayson paused and took a deep breath, looking over at Mitch one more time. ‘But if you have an idea, I am willing to hear you out.’ Avi looked at him, he seemed surprised. Alex raised his eyebrows next to Scott. 

‘Okay. Thank you.’ Scott said honestly. This was not the time for ego’s. 

‘So, here’s my plan. I agree with you on the “not killing cops” part. I was thinking that even if we did, it wouldn’t work anyways. We’d just end up with the entire LAPD on our asses. So what if we don’t kill him, but we make ourselves the victim.’ Scott tilted his head, watching Grayson’s reaction. He looked interested. 

‘Continue.’ He confirmed Scott’s feeling. On stage Mitch announced it was gonna be his last song. 

‘We drive him crazy. Make him insane, get the other cops to completely dismiss any evidence he has on us, on the count that he went out of his mind. Drugs, psychotic breakdown, I don’t care. As long as he loses his credibility. He loses his job, we keep ours, nobody dies.’ Scott realized he made this sound way more simple than it actually would be. But that was kind of the point. 

‘Why do you need me for that?’ Grayson tilted his head. Alex tapped Scott’s leg twice. He was interested. Alex had always been better at reading people, Scott was too easily distracted. So they made a system for situations like this. One tap, make it a little sweeter, they’ll bite. Two taps, you’ve got them hooked, answer their questions right and we’ve got them. Three taps, no deal, let’s go home and get a bottle of liquor. 

‘Well, I know just as well as you do that this cop is gonna try and use me to get dirt on you, and the other way around. Let’s not fall for that. Let’s play our own game.’ Scott smiled. ‘Only in this version, we come out on top.’ No pun intended, he added in his head. Grayson pursed his lips. His eyes drifted towards the stage, Mitch was turning in his mic and started to make his way down to the dance floor. 

‘I need to think about this.’ He looked at Avi, motioned for him to get out of the booth. ‘I’ll make a decision tomorrow.’ He got up. ‘One of my guys will contact you.’ 

‘Okay. Look forward to hearing from you.’ Scott gave one of those deliciously standard business replies. 

‘Liar.’ Grayson snorted.


	14. Mingling Mitchies and Evil Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter meets Mitch at the club, he's not the only one.

Mitch walked into the club. Colleen waved at him from the stage, she was talking to Josh quietly. It was a lot more quiet here than it usually was when the dancers were all in. It didn’t take Mitch very long to realize why. 

‘Hey Mitchie.’ Hunter’s voice sounded behind him. Mitch smiled lightly as he turned around. 

‘Hey babe.’ He responded. He stood and waited for Hunter to make a move.

‘You look great.’ Hunter said, stepping forward and kissing his cheek. Mitch wrapped his arms around Hunters neck. 

‘Thank you, you don’t look to bad yourself.’ He mumbled into Hunters neck. He’d forgotten how much he liked Hunter’s smell. He always smelled nice, but there was something about Hunter specifically that smelled nice. He had this smell Mitch associated with danger, but the fun kind of danger. That lingering smell of gunpowder, from spending far too much time handling weapons. Hunter stepped back. 

‘So, what are you singing tonight?’ He asked. Mitch tilted his head. 

‘Not sure, I at least want to do Problem. It gets people, including me, going.’ Mitch mused. Hunter nodded. 

‘Do that Maroon 5 song, Sugar, that’s doing really well in the other clubs.’ Mitch smiled. 

‘That’s quite a sexual song babe, you sure you want me to sing that in front of all these people?’ Mitch smirked evilly. Hunter narrowed his eyes at him, small grin on his face. He   
stepped closer.

‘Why? Something you wanna tell me?’ Mitch couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated by that question, even though he was fairly certain Hunter was kidding. 

‘Hm let me think.’ Mitch put his index finger to his chin. ‘Nope not really.’ Mitch stepped closer again. ‘Except I really,’ he stepped closer. ‘really,’ he took another step towards Hunter. ‘really like it when you wear that colour.’ He slid his hands over the lapels of Hunters army green jacket. Hunter smiled at him.

‘You’re a flirt.’ He commented drily. Mitch grinned. 

‘Well, I have gathered somewhat of a reputation.’ Mitch laughed. Hunter grinned.

‘You’re reputation doesn’t matter with those eyes.’ He said in a sing-song voice. Mitches eyes grew wide. 

‘Omg! I can’t believe you remember that!’ He laughed. ‘That was so long ago!’ It was a song that Mitch, Kirstie and Avi had jokingly written while hanging out at Hunter’s house. They may have had a few drinks. 

‘Of course I remember, I don’t think I’ve laughed that much, ever.’ Hunter grinned. 

‘Yes, it was a good night.’ Mitch remembered fondly. 

‘Yes it was.’ Hunter agreed. ‘Now, go get ready. I’m gonna check on Tyler.’ 

‘Alright. Bossy pants.’ Mitch teased before turning around and taking the steps up the stage. The set up went smoothly. Colleen asked about Hunter being here. Mitch kept his answer casual. He didn’t want them to worry about things they couldn’t do anything about anyway. 

He saw Hunter sit at the bar the moment he stepped on stage. Avi was at his side and there was a beer in his hand. It felt oddly comforting to have Hunter there. If he wasn’t angry/ annoyed with Mitch, Hunter generally made him feel safe, because others were scared of him. Which was somewhat ironic. 

When he got into his set he didn’t pay any more specific attention to Hunter. All he thought of was the beat, the music, the rhythm. He swung his hips, bopped his head and waved his arms around. The club was especially loud today, it seemed to be more crowded as well. 

It seemed like only minutes had passed when he got to the last song of their set list. When he left the stage his eyes sought out Hunter. He found him walking away from the booths, towards Mitch. So Mitch got off stage and started towards him. The moment he actually ended up in the crowd, he wasn’t tall enough to see over all the people crowded onto the dancefloor. He rolled his eyes. He made his way in Hunter’s general direction, he may have used his elbows from time to time. 

Arms wrapped around him. Familiar arms. He smiled, turning around. 

‘And? How did I do?’ Mitch grinned, looking into those hazel eyes. 

‘You were as good, if not better than I remembered.’ Hunter grinned.

‘Thank you.’ Mitch smiled. He noticed a hint of tension in Hunter’s shoulders. He slid his hands up Hunter’s arms, to rest on the tense muscles. 

‘You okay?’ 

‘Guess who showed up at the club?’ Hunter said after a short pause. 

‘Who?’ Mitch asked carefully, he had a vague sense he knew who Hunter was referring to. 

‘Scott Hoying. Remember him? He was at the club a couple of days ago. I believe he talked to you at the bar.’ Mitch pretended to think for a few seconds. Trying his hardest not to swallow. 

‘Tall, blonde, blue eyes?’ Mitch asked. Hunter nodded. ‘Yeah I remember his face.’ Mitch found he did a good job of sounding casual. 

‘Okay. Well apparently he was contacted by the cop as well, and it seems like he wants to work with me, or us, to take care of this cop.’ Hunter explained. Despite the fact that Mitch knew the general lines of the plan, he had to act like his annoying curious self. 

‘Take care of him? That sounds like it’ll end bloody.’ He frowned. Hunter laughed and shook his head.

‘Nah, seems like Hoying’s got a pretty good plan that’ll get everyone out alive.’ Hunter shrugged. ‘I want to work with him on this, but I had to let him simmer for a bit, so I told him I had to think about it.’ Hunter grinned a little evilly. 

‘You’re evil.’ Mitch smiled at him. 

‘He’s lucky I didn’t kick his ass out of my club the moment I saw the way he looked at you on stage.’ Hunter narrowed his eyes as he looked at someone over Mitches shoulder. 

‘Tyler has that Australian kid here again. I swear to God, if he gets me in trouble for having a minor in here…’ Hunter let his sentence trail off. Mitch was very happy he was focussing on something other than his reaction to his previous comment. He was pretty sure he did not hide his reaction well enough. Mitch sought out Scott at the booths. He had Alex, and who he recognized as his roommate with him. 

‘O please, you know you’d never do anything to Tyler or Troye, you’re just as fond of those two idiots as I am.’ Hunter rolled his eyes at this, but he didn’t deny it. 

‘So tomorrow you contact Hoying and tell him you’ll do it? Whatever “it” is.’ Mitch asked, tilting his head slightly. Hunter nodded.

‘Yeah. He’s got a good plan, and I have a few idea’s as well, so we should be fine. I might take you with me if I go for a meeting with him though. You are a better mediator than Avi or Travis.’ 

‘Well, they are much better at punching people than I am.’ Mitch shrugged.

‘True.’ Hunter smiled, he turned a little more serious then. 

‘I need a little bit of a favour.’ He said to Mitch. He frowned but nodded. 

‘Of course, what is it?’ 

‘Tomorrow I have a meeting with this guy from Mexico about some business stuff. The whole bank thing with the Welshman fell flat, so I kind of need this to go well. That does mean, that I need this cop not to be paying attention to me.’ Hunter guided Mitch off the dancefloor and towards the bar. Mitch waited until Hunter leaned against it before asking his question. 

‘Okay.’ Mitch frowned. ‘What can I do about that?’ 

‘Well, I need you and Avi to go and kick up some dust, distract him. Hell, take Kirstie for all I care, she’s good at distractions right?’ Mitch tapped the smooth surface of the bar rhythmically and nodded slowly. 

‘I can do that, I think. Is this before or after you talk to Hoying?’ Mitch asked.

‘After, why?’ Hunter responded. 

‘Well, maybe I can also call on some of his recourses, get this “working together” thing started.’ Mitch mused. Scott had just about as big of a network as Hunter had, might come in handy. Hunter studied Mitch for a second. 

‘Okay. You could go talk to him now, at least I can keep an eye on him that way.’ Hunter raised an eyebrow at Mitch. 

‘What?’ He asked, smiling slightly.

‘Don’t flirt with him too much, let’s not make this more complicated than it already is.’ Hunter gave Mitch a look that said: Like you always do. Mitch made a face. 

‘I promise.’ He paused, and then shrugged. ‘Well, I’ll try.’ Hunter snorted. 

‘Fine, go see what he can do for you.’ He grabbed Mitches arm before he could shoot off. ‘But, at the first sign of trouble, I want you out of there.’ His eyes drilled into Mitches as he tried to convey his order. 

‘Of course. You’ll keep an eye on me right?’ Mitch questioned. 

‘Yeah, either me or Avi will keep an eye on you.’ He smiled. ‘Now, go work your magic, and make sure he gives you what you want.’ Mitch smirked and darted off towards Scott’s table. He approached the three with confident steps. Alex smiled as he saw Mitch approaching. 

‘Hello boys.’ Mitch grinned as he slipped into the free spot at their booth, across from Scott and next to Scott’s roommate. He turned to said roommate. ‘Hi, I’m Mitch.’ He held out his hand towards the dark skinned man. 

‘Hi, I’m Kevin.’ The man introduced himself looking a little taken aback, before giving Mitches hand a firm shake. 

‘What does Grayson want?’ Scott asked. Not at all surprised Mitch showed up. Mitch frowned. 

‘Don’t be a party pooper Hoying. I’m not here on behalf of Hunter.’ He snapped. He was annoyed that Scott would jump to that conclusion immediately. ‘I’m here on behalf of me.’ He raised his chin. Alex gave Scott a mildly annoyed look. 

‘Excuse his behaviour, he’s jealous, what can we do for you?’ Alex smiled. Mitch debated on asking what he was jealous of, but he decided against it. That could bring up some stuff they did not need to discuss right now. 

‘I need a bit of help with messing with the cop tomorrow, and Hunter’s men are going to be busy. So I was hoping I could borrow some of yours.’ Mitch pulled up his shoulders and gave him an innocent smile. 

‘What are you gonna be doing with my guys? Do they need to have any special skills?’ Scott asked, looking not nearly as surprised as Mitch would have thought him to be. 

‘Uh,’ Scotts forwardness threw him off a little. ‘a hacker would be good, and a little bit of muscle.’ Alex looked at Scott. 

‘Connor is free tomorrow.’ Alex said, Scott threw him a warning look, not liking the name dropping. ‘So am I. We could help him out.’ Alex suggested. Scott pursed his lips, his eyes darted from Mitch to Alex. Mitch had to really control himself not to tap his fingers impatiently. 

‘Fine. You can borrow this one and Connor, but if I get either of them back with even so much as a scratch, I’ll hold you responsible.’ Scott caved. Alex rolled his eyes while smiling, at Scott’s seemingly empty threat.


	15. Mitchie's Magical Pinkie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys work out the rest of their master plan.

Scott knew he was being a little bit of a brat, but seeing Mitch interact with Hunter in the way he did made Scott feel things. A sharp shot of jealousy. It was ridiculous, he’d barely known Mitch for a week, but it felt like he’d known him for so much longer. 

‘Great.’ Mitch seemed a little taken aback by Scott’s will to cooperate. He might not like Hunter, but he disliked the cop even more. 

‘I can give Connor a call tomorrow morning. What time did you want to hassle this prick?’ Scott asked, he can’t help but stare at Mitches dimples as he grinned. 

‘Around noon. Is that okay?’ Mitch asked. Tilting his head lightly. 

‘Yeah, that should be fine.’ Scott agreed. Mitches face lighted up as he seemed to remember something. 

‘O!’ He exclaimed. ‘I’ve been meaning to ask. Hunter told me about the whole, maybe working together thing. And I have a bit of a question about that.’ Mitch rambled. Scott just gestured at him to continue. 

‘Well, I was wondering if you happen to know someone who’s good with like, chemistry and medicine?’ Mitch made a face, Scott just smiled and glanced at Kevin.

‘Why? And seriously, Hunter has a pretty big organisation, why not ask him?’ Scott asked two questions at the same time. It usually really annoyed him when people did that. It made answering so much more complicated. 

‘Hunter’s people are more of the “If you don’t pay up I’m gonna break your clavicle” type. They don’t tend to know about chemistry formula’s and shit.’ Mitch shrugged. Alex laughed next to him. He looked at Kevin, his roommate shrugged. He didn’t mind helping Mitch. 

‘Well Kevin finished his pre-med studies at Yale like three months ago.’ Scott offered. Mitch turned to Kevin with a grin. He folded one of his legs underneath the other, so that he could actually sit comfortably. 

‘That’s awesome.’ He beamed at Kevin. He could already see his roommate warming up to him. It was very hard not to when he smiled like that. All big eyes and dimples. ‘So this asshole cop dude, is taking Xanax, and I was thinking…’ Scott tuned them out after that. It seemed like he wouldn’t understand much of what was gonna be said anyways. Chemistry had never been his best subject. Alex would pay attention.

He found Hunter and Avi standing at the bar. Hunter was typing something on his phone and Avi was looking over his shoulder, pointing something out to him. They looked fairly relaxed. That surprised Scott. If there was a rival in one of his clubs, especially if they were talking to one of his more… innocent guys, he would pay close attention. Not that he assumed Mitch was innocent. He’d experienced first-hand that the singer was not. 

Scott scanned the room. Everything seemed normal. It was a busy night, but nothing too out of the ordinary. He looked back to the bar, catching a few words of the conversation going on at his table. Something about the reaction caffeine and Xanax would have on a person? Like he said, too complicated. He noticed Hunter looking at someone on the other side of the club. He seemed to be trying to convey a message by using only his eyebrows. It looked somewhat funny. Scott turned to the other side of the club, trying to find whoever Hunter was trying to communicate with, to see if it could really make him laugh. He didn’t see anyone who seemed to be in a wordless conversation with Hunter, he frowned. Then Alex kicked him lightly under the table. 

‘Sorry what?’ He asked, turning back to the three guys sitting in the booth. Alex rolled his eyes as Kevin sighed. Mitch raised one of those beautifully arched eyebrows at him. 

‘Not paying attention Samantha?’ There was that deep teasing tone to Mitches voice. He rolled his eyes. 

‘I’m not particularly interested in all this chemistry bull shit. There’s a reason I keep people like Kev around.’ He drawled. 

‘And here I was, thinking you kept me around because you liked me.’ Kevin mocked. Scott laughed.

‘I wouldn’t survive without you.’ He managed to hold his sarcastic tone, and not burst out laughing immediately. Mitch was grinning as he looked between the two friends. 

‘I asked, what you were looking at?’ A smile pulled at Mitches lips. Scott shrugged. 

‘Just trying to figure out who Grayson was sending eyebrow signals to. Couldn’t find anyone though.’ Mitch sort of perked up at that. He turned around, dark eyes narrowed as he scanned the crowd. Scott noticed the man coming up to them before any of the others did. He tensed. 

The man didn’t seem all that threating at first glance. Tall and lean, but not particularly strong. Blond hair, brown eyes and a sharp jaw, unamused and harsh line to his mouth. There was an underlying feeling with the man though, a sense of danger. Maybe it was in the way that he seemed completely aware of everything that was happening around them, even though his eyes were focussed solely on Mitch. Or maybe it was in the way that he moved, he carried himself with a half hidden confidence.

He knew Alex noticed as well as he shifted in his place. Unhappy with the table and the way it would restrict his movement if something were to happen. The moment Mitch caught sight of the man in his peripheral vision his face lit up and he squealed, like honest to God squealed. It almost made Scott laugh. 

‘Travis!’ Mitch called as he scrambled of the seat and launched himself at the man. Ah, Travis. He remembered the name, of course, he was the man that had lost his phone to the cop, causing him to be able to reach Mitch. Travis smiled and let Mitch throw his arms around his neck before wrapping his arms around Mitches waist. He put Mitch down after just a second or two and put a little distance between them. Mitch wasn’t having any of it as he fluttered his slim hands all over him. 

 

‘Are you okay? Did that prick hurt you?’ Mitch searched for any sign of pain. Kevin raised an eyebrow at him, he shrugged. Travis laughed. 

‘I’m fine Mitch, he didn’t even get near me.’ 

‘Near enough to get your phone.’ Mitch said it as Scott thought it. ‘And then. When you got away. you didn’t even call. All I got was what Avi told me. That you were fine. But fine has a lot of gradations with you. Fine can just as well mean not dead.’ Mitch moved closer each short sentence, and Travis actually backed up a little. Alex chuckled next to him. It seemed to remind both men of the fact that they weren’t alone. Travis glanced over that them for the first time. His face turned stoic as he looked back at Mitch. 

‘Really. Hoying? Again?’ His tone was low and cold. The complete opposite of how he’d sounded when he first spoke to Mitch. 

‘O shut the hell up.’ Mitch hissed, pulling up his upper lip in a snarl. ‘You have no right to tell me who I can hang out with.’ Travis opened his mouth to respond, but Mitch cut him off. ‘Besides, Hunter knows I’m here.’ The sharp edge in Mitches voice reminded Scott of the fact that Mitch was far more than just the singer he met in his own bar. He’d also kept himself standing between Grayson’s men, who, as far as Scott has been able to tell, respect him for more than just being Grayson’s… whatever he is. 

‘Fine. I know. It’s just.’ He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. ‘I don’t like him.’ Scott raised a lazy eyebrow at him. Travis didn’t seem to care about the fact that Scott could actually hear him. 

‘I know, and you don’t have to.’ Mitch put his hand on Travis’ arm. Hunter stepped up behind the two, coming up the few steps. 

‘Travis. Good to see you’re okay.’ Hunter said, sounding a bit colder than Scott would have expected. Mitch pulled his hand back like it was on fire. Aha. 

‘Hunter.’ Travis simply greeted. Alex nudged Scott with his knee. When he looked at his friend, the message was clear. Time to go. Scott pulled a pen from his inside pocket, he’d learned a long time ago that it was always good to have a pen. He motioned at Kevin, who didn’t even have to ask and handed him a piece of paper. Scott scribbled down his work-phone number and dropped it on the table. 

‘Alright. Well, this has been great. But it’s time for us to go.’ He slid out of the booth as gracefully as he could manage. Scott wasn’t exactly known for his grace. Mitch turned to Scott. 

‘You will call me about this Connor person?’ He asked, tilting his head. Both Grayson and Travis did not seem to like the idea that Scott would have Mitches number. That made Scott a little happier than what was probably socially acceptable. 

‘Yes.’ He said, and then looked at Grayson. ‘And you will call me about the thing we talked about.’ It was half an order, which may not have been the best call. Grayson huffed.

‘Yeah, sure.’ Grayson probably couldn’t have sounded more sarcastic if he’d tried. Scott laughed as he walked towards the exit of the club. They passed by the bar where he nodded at Tyler and Troye, who nodded back, despite the fact that they seemed very much wrapped up in each other. He thought Tyler was supposed to be working, but the Australian seemed to be Tyler’s first priority. 

‘So, did you get what you came here for?’ Alex asked as they stepped outside into the cool night. The way Alex said it made the double meaning very clear. Scott looked at him. 

‘I did not come here for Mitch.’ He said steadily. Kevin snorted. 

‘Right, of course you didn’t, you just couldn’t keep your eyes off him when you did see him.’ Kevin remarked drily. Alex’ shoulders shook as he tried to keep his laughter quiet. 

‘I can’t really blame you though.’ Alex managed. ‘He’s very attractive. Knows how to use it too.’ Scott frowned at that.

‘What does that mean?’ He sounded more confused than he’d like to admit. 

‘The way he is with Grayson, that guy Travis, you, hell even me. He wraps you around his baby finger and you don’t even notice until it’s too late. And by then, you don’t really care.’ Alex had, as usual, been paying far better attention than Scott, and noticed something Scott had been mulling over. 

‘You’re right… handy trick.’ Scott mused. Alex rolled his eyes.

‘Please, you are capable of the exact same.’ Alex huffed. ‘Maybe you deserve each other. Both slightly manipulative, and far too attractive for your own good.’ Kevin laughed loudly at that, and Scott and Alex couldn’t help but join in.


	16. Suprise suprise, it's me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We skip a little in time as the plan is put into play

Hunter's meeting with the Mexican went well. So did his conversation with Scott. The two turned out to have pretty similar ways of dealing with problems. Including their preference to manipulate or force someone to make themselves disappear, instead of having to do it themselves. 

So they had proven to be a royal pain in the ass. They had been messing with the cops head for weeks now. They'd placed camera's in places the cop liked to go. And kept an eye on him. They figured out he did actually take Xanax like they were mints. 

Mitch had had a brilliant idea for that, even if he said so himself. He'd worked with Kevin and a friend of his to create pills that looked exactly like the Xanax ones, in a bottle that also looked the same. They had gotten one of Hunters guys to switch the two bottles while Kirstie distracted the cop. They were observing the effects of it now. 

They were looking at the footage of one of their camera's. It had been placed in the man's office. Mitch still wasn't sure how that had happened, but apparently Scott knew people.   
The crime Lord in question came walking into the apartment. They'd gotten a lot more comfortable with each other. Hell, you could almost call Hunter and Scott friends. They'd even stopped stubbornly calling each other by their last names. 

'What's he taking?' Scott asked as he watched the sweating and anxious looking cop ramble to himself as he took another one of the pills.

'Caffeine, with a dash of Dextroamphetamine.' Mitch said, observing he man with a cold, controlled anger. 

'You gave him Speed?' Scott questioned with a raised eyebrow. Mitch shrugged. 

'He threatened Kirstie.' The simple response came. Scott nodded. If there was one thing Mitch was sure Scott had learned over the weeks, was that Mitch could be furiously protective. And was absolutely ruthless when you went after someone he loved. 

'Okay.' Hunter stepped closer to the both of them. 'Scott, you've got everything set up?' 

'Yes. All ready for him.' Mitch watched passively as the man's already paranoid glances turned even more frantic. He might have been enjoying this a little too much. 

'Good. Let's take this punk down.' Hunter nodded. He glanced at Mitch. He gave him a quick nod. 

'Let's go.' Mitch agreed. 

They made their way to the cars downstairs. Avi was waiting there with Travis and Alex. 

'Hey boys.' Mitch greeted. Travis gave him one of his rare smiles, Alex grinned easily as Mitch had learned he liked to do. Spread positivity and shit. 

'Hey Mitchie. We all set?' Avi asked. Scott gave him a quick nod. 

'Yeah. We're ready for him.' There was a slight hint of excitement in Scott's voice. Mitch smiled. It was really hard not to like Scott, and it was also really hard to not jump on him all the time. Seeing as he seemed to have made it his personal goal to look like a runway model every day. It was freaking unfair.   
Hunter had actually taken pity on Scott and told him that his and Mitches physical relationship had ended about a year ago. It was more a friendship now. Where Hunter certainly still was protective and a little possessive, but it was more about protection than anything else. He'd also made it really clear that if he hurt Mitches feelings, he would be disappearing, never to be found again. 

'Alright. Let's go.' Alex clapped his hands. They were all much more excited than nervous. That may have been their eventual mistake. 

They got into the cars. They'd set up a special nerve centre kind of thing for this. When they arrived Connor was in his usual seat. Typing away in his usual lightning fast manner. 

'Hey Con.' Scott greeted. He walked up to the hacker. 'Any news?' 

'Nope.' Connor shook his head before he even started talking. 'Still pacing. Seems to be thoroughly freaking out though. What's in those pills exactly?' 

'Caffeine,' Mitch answered from Connor's other side. The boy jumped. 'and a little Dextroamphetamine.' Connor had absolutely loved Mitch the moment he met him. Mitch was fairly certain it had something to do with the confidence that the hacker lacked a little. Connor’s eyes grew wide. 

‘Speed?’ Connor asked. Mitch shrugged. 

‘I don’t like him.’ He replied. Connor took a deep breath.

‘Right. Well, I’ve got everything set up. That’s the phone you are gonna wanna use. Just dial the number, and this set up will spoof it, so they think it’s coming from the other district, from the address you told me.’ Connor rambled . Mitch put a light hand on Connor’s shoulder. 

‘Okay. Slow down.’ Mitch took on his calming voice. ‘That’s great. Now. Me, Ally and Travis are gonna head to the location. Scotty, Hunter and Avi will stay here with you to monitor everything.’ Mitch glanced at Scott who nodded at him. 

‘Good. You three get set up and then head over. It should take you about fifteen minutes.’ Hunter said, motioning for Sawyer to bring the coms. They had gotten their hands on some FBI issue earbuds, that basically allowed the people at “headquarters” to hear what was being said, while they watched the footage of the camera’s they’d already placed. 

They got set up pretty quickly. The earbuds were practically invisible. 

The car ride over was filled with calm small talk. None of them was particularly nervous. They’d planned the entire thing, to the point where they had a plan A through M. They arrived at the location they chose. It was a relatively quiet construction site, that had not been worked on for months. It was out of the way of the general traffic. All in all it was a perfect place for an ambush, or a set up. 

The plan had evolved from pretty simple, to goddamn complicated over the course of a few weeks. Right now, they were working on phase 2. Basically this was supposed to be the final push, for the cop to have a mental breakdown, preferably in front of several other cops. 

The speed and caffeine in the man’s already stressed system could totally drive him mad. Plus the hint they’d been dropping over the past few weeks about Mitch actually being the one in charge, seemed to be completely drive the man out of his mind. They’d (well Connor had) already intercepted several conversations between other cops, questioning the cops mental health. There had even been talk of drugs. Which was really good, considering the amount of Speed they’d find in his system now. 

Now, they wanted to get the cop, along with some others to the location. They would be doing something totally innocent, Mitch would drop a word, the cop would freak. Scream some shit that didn’t make sense, maybe have a go at Mitch (which was why Alex and Travis were there) and the other cops would have to restrain him. One of them might hint at drugs or a mental break down. Cops get him looked at, find the drugs in his system, put him in rehab, fire him. The two crime lords would continue on their business. Scott and Mitch lived happily ever after (that may have been a bit too much of wishful thinking). 

‘Well this place is cosy.’ Alex snorted, pulling the camera out of the back of the car. Mitch laughed as he switched his earpiece on. 

‘Alright boys, we live?’ He asked, tilting his head. There’s a hint of static before Scott’s voice comes over the line.

‘Yeah, we’re all good.’ His voice is clear as day. Dang these ears are great quality. He needed to remember to compliment Connor on the connection. 

‘Okay, good. Well we’re at the location. If the cameras are all good, you can make the call.’ Mitch said, giving a quick wave in the direction he knew one of the cameras was at. 

‘How do I look?’ 

‘Fucking hot, now shut up.’ He could almost feel Hunter roll his eyes. He laughed quietly as he heard a number being typed into a phone. It was Scott who actually made the call. He changed his voice to sound more deep and manly. 

‘Hello? Is this the police?’ Scott opened, sounding a scarily amount like the actual dumb ass people who call the police on a daily basis. 

‘Yes, this is the LAPD. How can I help you?’ A slightly tired sounding, but still friendly female voice responded.

‘I am looking at these three guys, and they look really suspicious. They’re in the old construction site on fifth. I think one of them is in one of those gangs.’ Scott added vaguely. Travis smirked. 

‘In South?’ The operator asked. Scott hummed affirmatively. 

‘Yeah.’ He added, sounding far more Texan than he’d had for the rest of the conversation. Alex flinched a little. 

‘Okay sir, we’ll send someone over. I didn’t catch your name though.’ The operator asked just before Scott simply hung up. 

‘That was a little rude Scotty, just hanging up on people.’ Alex chastised. 

‘It’ll just make them come quicker. They might think I’m in trouble.’ Scott shrugged. 

‘You think it was enough of a hint? The gang line?’ Alex asked, tilting his head. Mitch shrugged. 

‘Yeah I think so, we already pointed him towards this place once. The combination of the address and the word gang.’ Mitch paused. ‘He’ll show up.’   
It didn’t take very long for them to see a unmarked vehicle come driving onto the parking area of the construction site. Alex had already raised his camera and started to take pictures of Mitch. Travis was standing at Alex shoulder, giving Mitch tips and basically acting like the director of a high fashion shoot. 

‘Hey!’ Mitch couldn’t help the satisfied smile as the cop snarled at them. He had his service weapon out, but the safety was on. Which was good, considering his hands were visibly shaking. 

‘Quiet please, we’re trying to work here.’ Travis did a very good job at sounding incredibly patronising. He waved the cop away from over his shoulder. 

‘Turn around. Hands where I can see them. Now.’ The cop ordered. Mitch raised an eyebrow at the two others. 

‘What’s going on here? I thought you had permission to be here?’ He pretended to be mildly annoyed. 

‘Hands, now!’ Two patrol cars pulled onto the site as Alex slowly put the camera down, only to raise his hands when they were empty. Travis raised his hands, still managing to look defiant. Mitch rolled his eyes. 

‘What are you gonna do? Arrest them for taking my picture? You can hardly blame them, I look good today.’ Mitch smirked. He’d learned a while ago that the cop hated overconfidence. Probably because that was his own biggest flaw. 

‘Quiet. I know you’re behind all this shit that has been happening to me.’ The cop blinked rapidly, sweat was starting to form again on his forehead. The other cops came closer.

‘Are you alright sir? You don’t seem okay.’ Mitch asked the cop, putting on his worried expression and making sure the other cops would hear him. They came closer, glancing at their colleague. 

‘Sir? Are you alright?’ One of the other cops asked. He turned and swung his gun to the other agents. They startled.

‘Stay back!’ He yelled, looking more frantic by the second. 

‘What the hell is wrong with him man? Is he high?’ Travis snapped at the other agents. They seemed completely confused. Good.


	17. Mitch is such an actress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch uses his talents

Things were getting a little out of hand. They hadn’t quite anticipated that the cop would become this paranoid and mentally unstable. The other cops were hovering their weapons between their colleague and Travis. They had deemed Mitch and Alex as unthreatening, but they didn’t seem quite sure about Travis. The detectives eye was twitching and he had his gun trained on Mitch, his hand was shaking and he was sweating. 

‘Okay, slow down.’ Mitch said at a level tone. Keeping his hands up in a calming manner. ‘Whatever is going on, we can discuss this.’ The slight hint of an order seemed to only make the twitch worse. 

‘I’m- I’m sure your pretty face gets you out of a lot of things, but not this time.’ The threat in the cops stuttering voice made Travis inch closer to Mitch. The cop swung his gun around. 

‘Don’t!’ He panted. ‘Don’t come closer.’ 

‘Um, shouldn’t ya’ll be doing something about this?’ Alex suggested to the cops from the other side of Mitch, also trying to make his way closer. In his ear, Scott and Hunter were arguing. It was not helping. 

‘Okay. If everyone just shut’s up for a second.’ Mitch snapped. Hunter and Scott became silent in his ear. Finally. The cops seemed a little taken aback by Mitches little outburst. 

‘You.’ Mitch pointed at the sweating and shivering cop. ‘Put that stupid ass gun down before you hurt someone.’ He moved his finger to the other cops still hovering, doing nothing. ‘Ya’ll. Get this man to rehab, or at least to a psychologist.’ Mitch put his hand on his hip. ‘Now. I don’t know about ya’ll but imma leave.’ Mitch had certainly noticed over the years that he got progressively more Texan the more annoyed he got. 

‘No, no!’ The cop clicked the safety off his gun. Everyone froze. ‘You stay right there. I’m not crazy! I’m not crazy!’ His voice got louder and louder. Mitch glanced at Travis who gave him a worried look. 

‘Don’t push him any further Mitch.’ Hunter said in his ear, he made a valiant attempt at sounding calm. 

‘I gathered that myself thank you very much.’ Mitch hissed under his breath. 

‘It’s you!’ The cop screeched. ‘You are behind all this shit! You’re the leader of this whole gang, I know you are!’ 

‘What are you talking about? I’m a singer. I’m not a criminal.’ Mitch made his voice sound scared and exasperate, which wasn’t very hard. 

‘That’s enough.’ The cop snapped. He lowered his gun and stomped towards Mitch. He backed up, trying to get away from him. 

‘Travis!’ Mitch called, trying to get away from the cops grabby hands. 

‘Get the hell away from him.’ Travis growled and moved in front of Mitch. Without any warning the cop slammed his gun to the side of Travis head. He crumbled to the floor. Mitch couldn’t help the shocked scream that burst from his lips. 

‘Please, don’t hurt me.’ He pleaded. The other cops finally seemed to realize that they needed to do something and came rushing forward. While his attention was focussed solely on Mitch, the cops grabbed his arms and took his gun away. He started screaming as they dragged him away. Mitch ignored him and rushed to Travis’ side. He seemed disorientated but was raising his hand to his head slowly. 

‘Shit Trav, are you okay? O my God, I’m so sorry.’ Mitch rambled falling to his knees beside him. There was a long cut running from Travis’ hairline to his eyebrow. It was already bleeding quite a lot. Travis groaned.

‘Mitch shut up. Not your fault.’ He blinked his eyes open lazily. In the background Mitch heard Alex yelling at some of the other cops, something about pressing charges and calling ambulances. He seemed to be doing a very good job of freaking the poor officers out even further. 

‘Are you kidding. I pushed him too far. My fault.’ Mitch hissed. Travis shook his head, and then groaned again. He pushed himself onto his elbows carefully, Mitch supported him. 

‘Just far enough. Now they have no choice but to fire him.’ He pushed himself up further. ‘At least he didn’t shoot me. That would have sucked.’ 

‘He was just supposed to yell at us.’ Mitch deadpanned. 

‘Well you have to agree this was more effective.’ Travis shrugged. Mitch wanted to hit him in the head, but considering he probably already had a concussion, that did not seem like the best idea. 

‘Trav, you good?’ Hunter asked over the comms. Travis nodded. 

‘Yeah I’m good, probably am gonna need a few stitches.’ He paused. ‘Should I play it up for the drama, when the ambulance gets here?’ Hunter hummed thoughtfully over the line. 

‘Yeah, make sure to emphasise how you didn’t do anything wrong and he just came at you out of nowhere.’ Hunter decided. 

‘O and mention he looked like he’d taken a wrong pill.’ Scott added. 

‘Yeah, and tell them it looked like he was about to strangle Mitch, and you just couldn’t stand by and see him hurt your best friend.’ Hunter had his evil voice firmly in place. Travis looked unimpressed. 

‘You two do realize that I know how to get people into prison right? I’ve done it before and everything.’ Mitch snickered at Travis’ tone. 

‘O he’s feeling fine.’ Alex smirked as he came to stand with the two of them. 

‘We good?’ Mitch asked. 

‘Yeah, cops are already talking about putting him through a test for drugs and stuff. They took his pill bottle from his jacket, they’re gonna investigate those. They were also talking about mental breakdowns because of what he was screaming at you.’ He tapped Mitches shoulder. 

‘About the whole me being a crime lord thing?’ Mitch shook his head. ‘I don’t understand why everyone finds that so hard to believe.’ 

‘There’s an ambulance coming for you.’ Alex said through snickers. Travis nodded. 

‘Good, they can pop in a few stitches, and I’ll be home in no time.’ He smiled, wiping some of the blood from his chin, it was still slowly dripping onto his shirt. Luckily it was black. Mitch made a face.

‘I’m all for this looking dramatic,’ he gestured at Travis. ‘but this is sorta gross. Maybe we should, like, press something against the gaping hole in his head?’ Mitch questioned, turning to Alex. He shrugged. 

‘Sure. Are we gonna use your sweater?’ He asked. Made a horrified face at him. 

‘What? Are you kidding me? This sweater is worth more than an average American makes in a month, we are so not smearing blood all over it.’ The others all laughed. 

‘Yeah, I bought him that sweater, let’s not ruin it shall we?’ Scott commented dryly over the com. 

‘Wow, happy to know that ya’ll have got your priorities straight.’ Travis mumbled. Mitch tilted his head. 

‘Aw, poor baby.’ He mocked. Alex laughed. 

‘Heads up. The ambulance is here.’ Hunter commented. Apparently, they had Connor hack into some other traffic cams. Seconds later they hear the sirens. 

‘Wow, sirens and everything. Maybe you need to lay back down.’ Alex suggested, looking over his shoulder. Mitch nodded. 

‘Yeah, you go get the paramedics, I’ll stay with him.’ Alex started to head to the edge of the construction site. ‘O and Ally, look panicked.’ Mitch added. 

‘Right.’ Alex snorted before jogging away. 

‘So, this is probably gonna end up being a scar right?’ Mitch said, sitting down next to Travis as he laid back down. He shrugged. 

‘Probably.’ 

‘Good thing scars are considered sexy.’ Mitch winked as he saw the paramedics come towards them with Alex. Mitch put on his scared face. 

‘You’re such an actress.’ Travis commented in a low voice. Mitch had to fight his laugh and turned to the paramedics. 

‘O thank god! He’s bleeding, and it’s his head and we didn’t know what to do, and I was so scared.’ Mitch rambled, grabbing onto Travis hand. ‘Please help him, he’s like my best friend in the whole world and that crazy ass cop just pistol whipped him for no reason at all.’ Mitch gives them his best puppy dog eyes. The girl seems impressed, the guy, not so much. That doesn’t matter though, cause Travis groans dramatically. The two paramedics shift their attention towards him. 

It doesn’t take them particularly long to patch Travis up. They don’t even take him to the hospital, but they don’t have to. Connor hacks into the police database, and they can see the reports of the other officers that had been there coming in. They all state variations of the same facts. The detective was under the influence of something and had a mental breakdown, during which he threatened and attacked perfectly innocent citizens. 

All in all it was a win for them. Mitch, Alex and Travis went in to the station the next day to give statements. Mitch actually managed to press a few tears down his cheeks, as he told the friendly female officer how scared he had been seeing his best friend in the whole world getting hit in the face with a gun trying to protect him. When he told the others, they also cried, laughing. 

Internal affairs was opening an investigation. The “Xanax” pills were being tested and the cops blood was also being ran through a drug test. The cop had continued to ramble nonsense for a few more hours after the incident, until the pills started to wear off a little. 

Travis head was fine, he took some kick ass painkillers and slept like a baby, or that’s what he told the others. Connor was ecstatic when he was told multiple times that he had done good. Scott and Hunter congratulated each other on a job well done and Alex suggested they’d get some drinks to celebrate. 

No one was in the mood to disagree.


	18. A happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

They were a little drunk. Okay. A little may have been an understatement. They had called several of their friends. Now Avi, Kirstie, Kevin, Mitch and Scott were squeezed into a booth in one of Scott’s clubs. Kevin was laughing at something Mitch said and Scott smiled as he leaned back in the cushions. 

‘This is nice.’ Kirstie commented, Mitch had told Scott a few days ago that Kirstie got really sentimental when she was drunk. ‘I really like this. The five of us. It feels nice.’ She smiled dopily. 

‘This is nice. O my God, were like the fantastic five.’ Mitches eyes practically gleamed as he reached over the table at Kirstie wiggling his fingers at her. She gasped and wiggled her fingers against his. Scott had no idea what was going on, but he loved it. 

Hunter and Travis had gone to Travis’ place. Hunter had send them off with a grin and wished them a good night. He promised to call Scott the day after, past noon. Scott was pretty sure there was a business proposal coming. They had been talking about combining forces for a bit now and Scott was liking the idea more and more. Plus, with the way things were going between him and Mitch, he was gonna see more of Hunter anyways. 

‘We need to have a name!’ Kirstie giggled. 

‘O no. What are we? Five?’ Avi grumbled, still Scott could tell he didn’t mind at all. 

‘Yes! Totally, we should choose something that actually means something though.’ Mitch pouted. ‘My brain is fried.’ He whined. He frowned at his glass of whatever was in there now. Scott laughed. 

‘How about something music related. I mean we all have something with that right?’ There was a collective nod around the table. ‘Well, there’s five of us, and we love music. How about the pentatonic scale.’ Mitch gasped. 

‘Yes. Pentatonic.’ He then frowned and put his drink down. ‘No that sounds lame, it needs to sound cool. What makes something sound cool?’ 

‘An X?’ Kirstie tilted her head. 

‘Yes! That’s it. Pentatonix!’ Mitch clapped his hands and looked at the rest, dark eyes shining. There was no way anyone could say no to him. So they all agreed. 

‘Okay, so The Pentatonix?’ Kevin asked, tipping back the last of his drink. 

‘No.’ Kirstie frowned and shook her head. ‘Not “The”. Just Pentatonix.’ 

‘Yeah. Pentatonix. I like it.’ Scott nodded. He held up his glass above the table. ‘To new friends, and old friends. To Pentatonix.’ They all clinked their glasses together and repeated the phrase. 

‘To Pentatonix.’ 

 

Several months later, they were in Scott’s apartment. He was sitting on the couch with Mitch in his lap. Kirstie was on the other side of the couch. Avi was sitting on the chair on the other side of the table, reading. Kevin was sitting on the rug next to Olaf, Wyatt was lounging on the arm of the couch. Alex was rummaging around in the kitchen, looking for sugar for his coffee. There was a knock at the door. Mitch leaped up off Scott. 

‘I’ll get it.’ He sprinted across the room, bare feet padding on the wooden floor. Scott laughed. 

‘So excited.’ He muttered. Kirstie laughed. 

‘Always.’ She added. 

‘Hey guys!’ They heard Mitches voice echo down the hall. The door closed and footsteps came back down the hall. Hunter and Travis entered the room. 

‘Hey guys. Everything okay?’ Avi asked, looking up from his book. 

‘Yeah, everything’s good.’ Travis said, he nudged Kirstie with his hip, she moved over a little on the couch to make room for him. 

‘Everything went smoothly.’ Hunter added as Alex came back into the room. He still wasn’t wearing much more than sweatpants, his hair was a mess and in general, he looked like shit. Travis eyed him with a smirk. 

‘Rough night?’ 

‘Shut up.’ Alex growled, he carefully sat down on the couch, squishing himself between Travis and Scott. Scott grumbled under his breath. 

‘I need a bigger couch.’ He sighed. 

‘Or less people.’ Hunter smirked, he stood watching the scene with his arms crossed. Scott looked around, Travis was still teasing Alex. Avi was rubbing Olaf’s head while reading. Kevin was playing some sort of game with Kirstie and Mitch, while Wyatt was curled up in Mitches lap. 

‘Nah, I’m good.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I love reading comments!


End file.
